Fate's Last Chance(formerly The Virgin Kagome)
by JMK425
Summary: After three attempts of trying to join two souls in harmony to save youkai from extinction, Inu-no-Taisho and the Kami of Fate get fed up and request help from the Kami of Life. What happens when Kagome gets pregnant with Sesshoumaru's pup without sleeping with the Taiyoukai? Could love possibly bloom between the two? OOC warnings! Sess/Kag, Inutaisho/OC parings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters outside of the OCs that I create.**_

**Chapter One: **

"Onii-san!" Kagome hollered to the Taiyoukai as he flew above the village of Edo after stopping in to check on his ward. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened briefly at the title as Jaken was rambling about disrespectful humans causing a growl to escape the inu lord. "Silence, Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated as he shifted his amber gaze back to the sky. Sesshoumaru stared ahead as the name the miko had called him bounced around inside his skull. It unsettled the Taiyoukai for unknown reasons. He knew the miko and his half-brother were due to mate soon so the name fit him, yet it felt…wrong to the Taiyoukai. Why that was he didn't know, but it still bothered him. Eyes narrowing, Sesshoumaru brushed off the unsettling feeling and continued his trek to the West. Not knowing that two unearthly beings were watching both Sesshoumaru and the miko and were far from happy.

_Meanwhile between the realm of the living and the dead..._

Inu-no-Taisho turned to the small female next to him as he glared at her. "Minami…" the great inu growled at the Kami, "Why has nothing moved forward?" He was absolutely livid that his oldest son's perfect mate was mating the younger sibling. This is not what the Kami had said would happen when the great inu had asked about his children and their futures. Watching the lavender haired Kami of Fate, Inu-no-Taisho noticed a confused light enter the Kami's royal blue eyes before a sigh left her lips. An exasperated sigh left the inuyoukai as he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You have no idea, do you?"

Minami looked at the Inu-no-Taisho and nodded the affirmative. Honestly, she could understand the inuyoukai's frustration. She was just as confused and frustrated as he was. Every method they'd used up until now had failed. The current Western Lord was at least coming around at a snail's pace. He had felt disturbed by the miko calling him "Big Brother" which was definitely a good sign and gave the goddess a little bit of hope. She still did not understand why this particular pair of soul mates were the most difficult she'd ever encountered. Of course, due to the fate that had felled the last incarnations, she knew this was going to be challenging, but she hadn't expected it to be this damn complicated.

The wrong brother had been in the vicinity when the girl had first emerged from the well, the wrong brother traveled with her, the wrong brother protected her, and the wrong brother seemingly loved her. Sesshoumaru was stubborn to a fault, a trait that seemed to increase and worsen the more that particular soul was reincarnated. The young lord had been off basically doing nothing but hunting a damn sword he didn't need when the girl had emerged for the first time and it threw everything off balance. Sesshoumaru's obsession with the Teutsaiga had greatly affected the outcome of the two souls and it pissed Minami off.

"Is there nothing else we could try?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned the silent and obviously angry goddess. He actually flinched when the air around the Kami had gone from calm to ferocious in a millisecond. There were few beings amongst the Kami that had any effect on him, but this furious little female terrified the Inu-no-Taisho. Minami was the goddess of Fate and even the deceased knew better than to mess with her. In a way, Inu-no-Taisho felt for the female since there were numerous burdens upon the goddess and he knew his offspring were her biggest ones at the moment.

Minami struggled for a moment as she tried to think of something else to pull the two souls back together. Well, something to pull the owners of the souls together anyway. The souls themselves recognized each other and always gravitated toward the other which was how and why the Taiyoukai and Miko always managed to be in close proximity. However, even that didn't seem to affect the last reincarnations of the souls. An alliance of sorts had built between the two, but nothing beyond that. A thought floated through the goddess' mind and she bit her lip as her head tilted slightly to the right.

Inu-no-Taisho watched the Kami as her teeth met her lip and knew she may have found something they hadn't tried yet. As her head tilted to the right and a thoughtful look crossed her face, Inu-no-Taisho resisted the urge to grasp the woman and hug her out of sheer joy. He settled with a brilliant smile in her direction, but it dimmed a little as the goddess' brow furrowed. "Minami?" he asked quietly, "Did you think of something?"

"Hn….maybe, but it's risky and not easily accomplished either. I may even have to recruit help from Nariko," Minami replied as her royal blue eyes locked with his amber ones, "My question is what is the price you are willing to pay to accomplish this? I have done several favors for you in regards to this situation, Inu-no-Taisho, and in order for this to work, I need a female soul. Would you be willing to part with Izayoi?"

Inu-no-Taisho immediately stiffened then narrowed his amber eyes before growling, "Izayoi has nothing to do with this."

"Ah! But she does. Should I put this new plan into action, then she would be your oldest son's daughter and your grandchild," Minami stated, "Are you willing to pay that price?"

Inu-no-Taisho stared at the goddess as he mulled over the implications. The realm in which the two currently existed caused both he and Izayoi to feel restless as they were neither in the realm of the living or the realm of the dead. The thought of Izayoi once again alive and no longer restless as she was now lightened the blow to the Taiyoukai at the fact that he'd lose her again and permanently by the sound of it. Would he be willing to let her go or be selfish and keep her? Locking his amber eyes to the goddess' royal blue ones, Inu-no-Taisho replied, "Give me time to think about it and discuss it with Izayoi, please, Minami-sama."

Minami reeled back in shock as she looked at the Taiyoukai like he'd gone insane. "Why did you call me that? You haven't used an honorific with me since you came here," she stated suspiciously.

"Hn, I suppose I haven't. However, this is a delicate matter and Izayoi's safety would be in your hands along with whatever fate you hold for her," Inu-no-Taisho stated, "I don't wish to cause further disrespect to you or your station."

Minami stared at the Taiyoukai. She'd tried holding her mirth at his statement in, but it wound up sputtering out of her mouth before she could stop it. Now laughing to the point of tears, the goddess was bent at the waist trying to catch her breath as she clutched his arm to somewhat steady herself. "You…disre…spect…me?" she sputtered through her laughter, "You…are…dense!" She fell onto her knees in the grass still laughing while trying to catch her breath.

Not knowing why the goddess was essentially laughing at him, Inu-no-Taisho stood watching her with a stunned expression on his features before seating himself next to the goddess as she calmed herself from outright laughing to the occasional giggle and asked, "Why do you laugh? I have disrespected you."

Minami nibbled her lip and shook her head at him. "If anything, you have actually helped me, thereby I have disrespected you, Inu-no-Taisho," she stated with a light giggle. Her gaze then shifted to the miko from the future in front of the two as the young woman chased the fox kit around Kaede's hut. A sigh escaped her and she whispered, "I was actually very lonely until you came to ask for help with your sons. I can now say that I have a friend of sorts that doesn't scamper from me when I get anywhere near him. Though not for much longer, your fate is not done yet thus why you and Izayoi are here instead of at rest. I have plans for you yet and when they are accomplished, I will once again be…solitary. I am very grateful you don't run from me even though I terrify you. Too many have and will, but I will always carry the time we've spent together close to my heart."

Inu-no-Taisho watched the goddess as a small smile met her lips. He hadn't had the slightest clue that he had helped her in any way, but his chest swelled with pride as he could see that he had. The first time he'd seen the Kami of Fate, she was withdrawn and so guarded that he never knew what was going through her mind, how she would react, or even what she would do next. Minami strangely reminded him of Sesshoumaru with how detached she had seemed at the time. It had been very hard to read her and he had been a master at anticipating an opponent's mindset, actions, and next move when he was alive. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned his attention to the miko Minami was observing. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and smiled as Izayoi sat next to him.

"Hmmm…"Minami stated as she observed the futuristic miko, "If this plan is to work, we have to do so quickly or I fear your youngest will claim her before your oldest will have a chance and that would have disastrous consequences on her time…again."

"Again, Minami-san?" Izayoi asked as she stared wide eyed at the goddess.

Minami nodded. "This is the fourth cycle for these two particular souls and the last three have been less than satisfactory. The first failed due to the fact that both incarnations were completely infatuated with each other to the point that they neglected their duties and the hanyou, Naraku wiped everything out of existence. The second failed because…well…that was technically your incarnation's fault Inu-no-Taisho. Apparently that one thought a union between a Taiyoukai and a human was an insult to the Kami and thus killed them both, which resulted in Naraku becoming a somewhat demi-god, took a month for us to defeat him and was a pain in all of our butts," Minami informed them, "The third failed basically the same way Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship did this time. He thought she betrayed him and vice versa. It resulted in Kagome taking Inuyasha as her mate and youkai ceasing to exist in the future."

"We are trying to correct the future with a small change at this specific point in the time line. One tiny mistake and everything in both this time and in the miko's time is affected. The last three attempts have obviously failed. This time, so far, has succeeded as far as Naraku's destruction, but it will not be a complete success until this Kagome and Sesshoumaru mate. Their union will guarantee the continued existence of youkai whereas a union between this Kagome and Inuyasha will result in the exact same problem that existed in the third attempt," Minami stated then sighed, "We are trying to keep the balance between youkai and human kind from being completely destroyed. Yin without its Yang is a very difficult thing to manage and has horrendous consequences."

"Where does Izayoi fit into all of this?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned the goddess as she was closely scrutinizing the miko again.

"Simple, yet complicated…" Minami muttered to herself, "Easy. Izayoi will be the pup Kagome will birth in precisely five months' time. Sesshoumaru's pup as a matter of fact."

Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi reeled back in shock. "How would that be possible without Sesshoumaru and Kagome being intimate?" Izayoi questioned.

"Ah! That, my dear, is where Nariko will come in," Minami stated, "The Kami of Life is able to more accurately create a pup within Kagome's womb. I've spoken to Nariko on various occasions and there is a way to impregnate Kagome without Sesshoumaru and that's where your youngest comes in. He'll be the…vessel, so to speak, that will create Sesshoumaru's pup with the miko."

"I'm not following. If Inuyasha is intimate with Kagome, then the pup would be Inuyasha's not Sesshoumaru's," Inu-no-Taisho said.

"Only if its Inuyasha's seed that goes into her will that happen. However, Nariko would…replace Inuyasha's seed with Sesshoumaru's seed thus creating Sesshoumaru's pup," Minami commented, "This is an absolute last resort and we've only done it one other time which actually resulted in your great grand sire's creation, Inu-no-Taisho."

"How are you so sure it would work?" Izayoi asked.

"Instinct is a very powerful thing. Sesshoumaru is already questioning the feelings he gets when he's around the miko which works very well in our favor. Add his pup and there would be absolutely no way he would allow the miko from his sight, thus resulting in the feelings they both have being expanded upon and strengthened," Minami supplied, "The only thing that may cause a problem is the fact that Sesshoumaru and Kagome have not been intimate and it's a great possibility that Sesshoumaru will feel deceived in some manner."

"Knowing my pup, that's an absolute certainty. Sesshoumaru's a very suspicious creature by nature and for good reason, it's not easy growing up the way he did," Inu-no-Taisho commented.

"Hmmm…I have already anticipated that and that is where your new fate will lay, Inu-no-Taisho," Minami said with a smile. She turned her attention away from the couple and to the scene in front of her. Her smile increased tenfold as Nariko's auburn haired, green eyed form materialized next to her. "I take it the time has come, Nariko?" Minami questioned her elder sister.

A nod was Minami's answer as Izayoi seemingly vanished from Inu-no-Taisho's side after they hugged for a brief moment. Minami then walked over to the Taiyoukai and gave him a hug. "Remember, you are a great man, Inu-no-Taisho. Do not take this second chance lightly," she stated as a light surrounded the inuyoukai, "I will miss you and thank you again for keeping me company." Minami then bowed to him causing the Taiyoukai's eyes to widen before he too vanished before both the Kami of Fate and Life.

"It is done, Minami," Nariko stated effectively jolting her sibling back from wherever her mind had wondered. Minami turned a sad smile to her sibling and sighed before beginning to walk around her. Nariko quickly grabbed Minami's arm causing the goddess to stop in her tracks, "I have been instructed to give you a gift, Minami. Father said you deserve it and hopes you enjoy your gift. He also wants you to know that we all love you very much."

Minami's lavender eyebrow shot into her bangs as she looked upon her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"Father instructed me to give you a new life, so that you may never again experience the loneliness of isolation again. However, you will still have your responsibilities to attend to," Nariko said with a smile then hugged the girl as tight as she could, "Enjoy yourself for once, girl."

Before Minami could respond, a bright light surrounded her and she was gone.

* * *

_Two months later in the village of Edo..._

Kagome awoke the moment the light of the sun hit her face. She lay on the futon for a minute before noticing the heat that had been at her back the night before was no longer there. Sitting up, she looked around the hut for signs of her hanyou, only to find the hut vacant. Twenty years old and on the verge of marriage, Kagome felt like a woman for the first time and a smile lit up her features despite her missing fiancé. Her smile faded a bit after a minute. Something felt…wrong about the entire situation. She loved Inuyasha with all of her heart, yet she couldn't help but feel something was amiss with her feeling that way. Dismissing it as getting cold feet, Kagome got up to get ready for another day of chasing kids, gathering herbs, cooking, and healing.

Donning her miko garb, Kagome headed to find Rin and start her training in herbal remedies. Kagome adored the little girl as much as her Shippo and was happy with Rin's progress in the village. There were times though that Kagome could tell Rin missed Sesshoumaru. The little girl would occasionally stare in the direction of the Western lands. Kagome knew she was waiting for her Sesshoumaru-sama to come see her.

A sigh escaped Kagome as she thought of the Western Lord. Sesshoumaru had begun coming around the village shortly after he brought Rin there to study. He came around at least once a week and often interacted with both Rin and Shippo. The oddest part about his visits was the way the lord would look at her. He always seemed to be analyzing her and for some reason, Kagome always blushed when her sapphire eyes locked with his amber ones. She always expected to see disgust in his eyes when he looked at her, but all she ever saw was acceptance or amusement depending on what she was doing.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she recalled the last visit with the Taiyoukai. He'd had a full and complete conversation with her revolving around Rin and her studies of course, but still it had been surprising that he'd sought her out to speak with her. Kagome recalled the look he'd given her during the conversation and after thinking about it, she'd come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru had been confused about something. What he was confused about, Kagome had no idea, but it seemed strange that the look of confusion was there from the start of their conversation. Come to think about it though, she had also felt confused during the conversation. Her eyes had been locked with his, but for some reason, she had felt as if she wasn't close enough to the Taiyoukai. Actually, over the last few years, she'd felt that way anytime she was around Sesshoumaru.

The only time she could recall not feeling as if she wasn't close enough was when Sesshoumaru had picked her up with his tail thing and let her ride on it when they were searching for Rin and Inuyasha during the fight with Naraku. She had felt complete contentment at the time and it had unsettled her on more than one level. Of course, it didn't help that the Taiyoukai had looked at her with what could've been contentment in his amber orbs.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice just where she was going and ran smack dab into the back of her fiancé. She began to fall then sighed in relief when Inuyasha's red clad arms wrapped around her to stop her descent.

"Why are you always so clumsy, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he straightened her upright.

"I was thinking, Inuyasha. Sorry for running into you," Kagome stated as he pulled her closer to him and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

A chuckle left his lips before he sniffed at his female's neck. He'd always loved Kagome's scent. The natural cinnamon and apple smell had always calmed him and with the way things had been going today, he really needed the calming miko. Inhaling as deep as he could, Inuyasha paused for a minute as an extremely light pine and waterfall scent mixed with hers hit his senses. His brow furrowed as he sniffed her again deciding he had to have been imagining the smell. There was something else there and it bothered him that he couldn't quite place it just yet.

Kagome stood in Inuyasha's arms for what seemed like an eternity as the hanyou sniffed at her neck. After the fourth pass of his nose against the crook of her neck, she noticed that Inuyasha had gotten extremely tense. His whole body had tensed up. Another sniff and a light growl escaped the hanyou before he pulled away from her.

"When did you bed Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked with a growl as his golden eyes locked with her sapphire eyes.

"What!?" Kagome screamed at him before she clenched her fists and glared at him, "I did not bed him! You know you were my first and will be my last. How dare you!"

"You had to have, wench. You are carrying his pup!" Inuyasha screamed right back.

A chill swept over the miko as she looked at her hanyou. Pup? She was pregnant? How? She'd never bedded Sesshoumaru, so how was it possible she was having the Taiyoukai's pup? She shook her head at Inuyasha and asked, "Are you one hundred percent certain that I am pupped as you put it?"

"Yeah, there's no mistaking that lavender and chamomile scent. You also have a pine and waterfall scent mixed with yours which clearly tell me it's that bastard's pup!" Inuyasha hollered at her, "Why did you bed him!?"

"I DIDN'T!" Kagome screeched.

"YES, YOU DID!" Inuyasha bellowed as he closed the gap between them again and grabbed her shoulders causing the miko to flinch as his claws dug in, "You bedded that bastard to keep me away, didn't you!?" Kagome flinched again as his claws dug deeper into her shoulder. She realized that Inuyasha was so enraged that he didn't know he was hurting her and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Don't even try that innocent crying act with me, KA-GO-ME! It won't work this time!" Inuyasha shrieked at her.

Terror spread through her system as she recognized the telltale signs of Inuyasha starting to turn. Red had begun seeping into his eyes as he glared at her and she whimpered and attempted to dislodge his claws from her shoulders only to make them sink in further. Blood was now staining her white haori as it seeped into the material, yet the hanyou showed no signs of releasing her. Her miko powers began to surface to protect her and she flinched before forcing them down. She didn't want to hurt him. It all had to be a misunderstanding.

"Inuyasha, please don't," she begged the hanyou, "I don't wish to harm you. Please, just let me go."

"Why? So you can run off and bed the bastard again?" Inuyasha growled at her, "I'd sooner see you dead for your actions than allow it to happen again."

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha's clawed hand raised from her left shoulder and began a descent toward her. She shut her eyes knowing he was going to kill her and begged every Kami she could think of to save her without hurting him. Angry and getting ready to kill her or not, Inuyasha was still her friend and she didn't want to see him hurt. A moment passed and when she didn't feel his claws slice her person in half, she opened her eyes only to gape at the sight in front of her...

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm…This is one of my random stories that just happened to pop into my head. I have a few others as well and may post some of them here and there. I'm also working on a Meddling with a Miko and Taiyoukai sequel and trying to finish Cousins are a Pain in the Rear. Been a loooong while since I've been able to type up more stories, but hopefully, I can find more time to do so now. Review please and let me know if I should keep the story or bury it in my head to never see the light of day again. Thank you! Have a good day! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

_Quick Author's Note: The story is supposed to be called The "Virgin" Kagome which does actually mean she isn't a virgin by any means. The quotes didn't stay when I posted this and couldn't think of anything else to call it. Sorry! Also, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Definitely wasn't expecting so many. On with the story!_

**_Lime/Lemony Warning! _**

**Chapter Two: Instinct**

A red eyed Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha up in the air by the back of the hanyou's neck. He squeezed causing Inuyasha to pass out then tossed him into the woods. "Miko, explain yourself," An amber eyed Sesshoumaru demanded as he stalked toward the female. He'd been in the village visiting Rin when he picked up the scent of the miko's blood. Shrugging it off, he had refocused on his ward for only a minute before two distinct scents mixed with the scent of the miko's blood hit his nose.

His beast had slammed itself to the front and took over before Sesshoumaru had a chance to react. The beast had dashed toward the miko in an instant just as Inuyasha's claws headed toward their female. The beast had immediately snatched the hanyou away from the female and discarded said male into the woods before growling at his other self to not harm the female and retreating back to its spot within his being. Sesshoumaru knew the beast was still very aware of what was transpiring but didn't seem to want to interfere again.

Now, he stood before the miko awaiting her explanation while analyzing her scent. She reeked of a pup and of him which drew Sesshoumaru to the conclusion that somehow the female had become pregnant with his pup. Internally searching himself, Sesshoumaru could not recall any instant where he had bedded said female. How was this possible?

"This Sesshoumaru is losing his patience, miko. Explain how you are carrying this one's pup when this Sesshoumaru has not bedded you," he growled at her.

"I…I…don't know," Kagome stuttered as she looked at the Taiyoukai with a stunned expression on her face. She was in pain and was now trembling in fear as she locked her sapphire eyes to his enraged amber ones.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly as he analyzed the female in front of him again. She wasn't deceiving him. He would have spotted the deceit quickly, but since there was none; he concluded that she honestly didn't know. By her scent, the female had only conceived the pup within the last two months and he estimated the pup would be born in three months. The lavender and chamomile scent also spoke volumes to the Taiyoukai. The pup was youkai, not hanyou, and female. His eyes narrowed on the female and he asked, "How is it possible that you are carrying a pure bred youkai, miko?"

Kagome groaned in frustration. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru. The only thing I do know is I'm in a severe amount of pain and really need to get these wounds treated," Kagome grumbled in response, "Can we please talk about this after I've had my wounds tended to?"

Sesshoumaru stood watching her for a moment as he looked her over and determined she did need tending to. The blood loss was causing her to pale and that could essentially cause her to lose the pup. He inwardly snarled at himself for even caring, but his beast reared its head and demanded he take care of their female and their pup. Scoffing at his beast, Sesshoumaru reiterated his stance on humans, but couldn't argue that she was now his responsibility as was the pup within her womb despite how it got there in the first place. He was the Western lord and honor now bound him to this miko and he was not about to allow his pup or the mother to be harmed.

Inwardly nodding as he reached his decision, Sesshoumaru then proceeded to approach the female and stated, "Take a seat, miko. This Sesshoumaru shall tend to your wounds."

Kagome back peddled as Sesshoumaru approached her. He went from being pissed to wanting to help her? What the hell was going on? All she knew was she'd somehow managed to wind up pregnant with the Taiyoukai's child and it terrified her as to what the Western Lord would do now. Kill her and the pup? The aggravation of the unknown caused her to flinch as the male reached out and gently took hold of her upper arms to stop her from running from him. Gently? Kagome locked gazes with Sesshoumaru as shock ran through her mind. Since when was the great and terrible aristocratic assassin gentle? Shaking herself from her thoughts, Kagome gingerly lowered herself to the ground after a light push from the Taiyoukai told her that he wanted her to sit down.

Sesshoumaru stood over the female for a moment as he debated the best way to treat the woman's wounds. He could, of course, go get the old crone from the village, but with the rate the miko was losing blood, there'd be a good chance she would've fainted by the time he returned. He could bind her wounds and then take her to the village, but again, she'd be passed out by the time they got there. Not to mention the stares he'd get as he carried her to the healer's home. Honor bound or not, the Taiyoukai would not debase himself in that manner. Privately debasing himself was entirely different from a public display. Seeing as they were currently in the woods not far from the Goshinboku and had no audience outside of a passed out hanyou, the Taiyoukai settled for the only option to the situation.

Lowering himself to the miko's level which did not please him in the slightest, Sesshoumaru brought his left hand to the top of the female's haori and stated, "This one needs to expose your shoulders for the treatment and this will burn."

Immediately smacking the Taiyoukai's hand from her shoulder, Kagome glowered at him, "I can do the exposing part myself, but if you so much as act in any perverse manner; I will purify your royal ass!"

Sesshoumaru sneered at the woman, "Miko, while this Sesshoumaru holds you to a certain degree of respect, this one would never lower himself to even think about bedding a human. This Sesshoumaru is only tending to your wounds due to his responsibility to this one's pup."

"Responsibility? Why do you want to be held responsible for this? We didn't want this," Kagome muttered while wrapping her arms protectively around her midsection, "However, I'll be damned if you take this child away from me."

A brow shot into Sesshoumaru's bangs as he observed the female. She thought he was trying to… "Miko, this one is honor bound to you which makes taking the pup away impossible for this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome finally exposed her shoulders to him, "As for wanting to be held responsible, this Sesshoumaru would rather not. Be that as it may, this one is somehow the pup's sire and will attend to both of you as any self-respecting male would."

"I have no choice do I?" Kagome asked as a tremor ran through her. It was getting hard to focus on the silver haired male in front of her. Her head felt heavy and her vision was getting blurry. Whatever he was going to do, she wished he'd get on with it so she could sleep.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied before taking a look at the miko's shoulders. His beast roared as the wounds were exposed and the claw marks from his younger sibling were clearly visible upon her pale shoulders. Honestly, it angered Sesshoumaru as well that his half-sibling would sink so low as to harm a pregnant female like this. His respect for the miko lifted a little bit more as he wondered how she hadn't passed out by now. Most humans would have passed out from the pain alone, but this miko was on the verge of fainting from blood loss not the pain. Bending his head closer to the woman's left shoulder until his mouth was but an inch away from the wound; Sesshoumaru gazed at the female from the corner of his eye. "This will hurt, Miko," he warned before extending his tongue to the wound.

Kagome instantly stiffened as something warm and wet began moving slowly over her left shoulder. A slight stinging sensation accompanied the path of the male's tongue, but Kagome was far too shocked to react to it. Sesshoumaru was licking her wounds clean…Confusion settled into the miko as the Taiyoukai paused briefly and inhaled her scent before continuing his path across her shoulder. Why was he doing this? Of course she didn't have time to dwell on it as his tongue met the crook of her neck and she had to stifle a moan. Her body reacted faster than her mind did and she found herself aroused from the attention the Taiyoukai was paying to her neck and shoulder. It stung, but for some strange reason, she honestly didn't care. If anything, her mind decided to provide her with extremely lucid images of a naked Sesshoumaru doing the same as he was now, but in a much more intimate way. Her core tightened and she bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping her as he switched to her right shoulder and once again inhaled her scent before licking at the wound. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she tried to shift to ease the sudden ache between her legs, but Sesshoumaru's clawed hands grasped her thighs effectively keeping her in place. It was sinful what the male was doing with his tongue and Kagome knew she needed to stop it, but it felt right to have him licking her neck and shoulders. Something inside her practically begged for the Taiyoukai and it was quickly turning the miko into a wanton bundle of fire.

Sesshoumaru was having a similar problem. The more his tongue moved across the female's shoulders; the more he wanted more physical contact with her which was why he had grasped her thighs when she'd tried to shift. Her blood and highly aroused scent was like a beacon to him and he restrained himself from attempting to take this tiny human right here and now. Oh, he knew he'd just stated he'd never think of bedding a human, but this tiny woman was making him want to break that vow. He'd seen the way she bit her lip to stifle a moan from time to time as he worked on her wounds and wondered exactly how she'd react when he was pounding into her delicate form. A tremor snaked down his spine with the thought and he closed his eyes to block out the enrapturing female in front of him. He knew he should be completely disgusted by what he was doing with this human and the fact that he was reacting the way he was, but could not bring himself to. His beast even sat in the corner of his mind with a shit eating grin upon its features as Sesshoumaru found himself continuing to lick the miko's right shoulder even after her wounds had closed.

Before he'd realized it, he'd stopped licking her shoulder and was now kissing the spot where her shoulder met her neck as he slowly pushed the miko to lay on the ground. A rumble left his throat as Kagome willing opened her legs to him as he rested his body on hers while keeping enough space between the two so he wouldn't crush her or the pup. A moan left the miko's mouth as his manhood brushed against her overheated sex and Sesshoumaru couldn't contain the prideful smirk that spread across his features. The miko's legs came up to wrap around his thighs as she sought to feel him again and the move confirmed the little female would be a spitfire for him. He slowly lipped and nipped his way to the woman's ear and growled his pleasure when she arched against him again. He chuckled lightly as the growl sent an instant tremor through his female. This little one was definitely a spitfire in disguise and he was more than eager to find out just how far he could push her.

Kagome was well aware of the Taiyoukai above her and she wanted…no needed more of him. She'd only had sex a few times and it wasn't nearly as arousing as this was. Sesshoumaru was barely even touching her and she was more turned on than she'd ever been. Heck, they still had their clothes on for Kami's sake. Another growl left the male's throat as he buried his face into her neck before licking that spot again. Oh what a wickedly delicious tongue. He pushed himself against her sex again and she automatically reacted by lifting her womanhood to rub against him as she dug her heels into the back of his thighs. Her fingers found his haori and then his face as he shifted to look at her. Sapphire locked with an amber/ruby gaze and her core tightened at the unrestrained look in the Taiyoukai's eyes. Lust, plain as day and directed at her. Her ego inflated a little as she watched him. The Shikon Miko had somehow managed to turn the Lord of the West into a trembling and extremely horny puppy. The thought would have made her giggle if the Taiyoukai hadn't chosen that exact moment to push himself against her again.

* * *

The two had become so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice they had an audience. A silver haired hanyou watched as his brother was practically dry humping his now former fiancé. Inuyasha was angry, extremely angry and stood with his fists clenched at his sides before he let out a breath and his dog ears laid flat against his skull. He'd lost her and not just because she was somehow pupped with Sesshoumaru's kid, but also his own actions. He'd hurt her which is how this particular spectacle started. The hanyou knew his brother had sealed the girl's wounds. After all, she was carrying his pup and honor bound the Taiyoukai to the miko. Inuyasha knew that inuyoukai had a strict code to adhere to and leaving a pupped female alone was just not allowed. His sire had met his end because of that and he had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would do the same should anything or anyone seek to harm Kagome and the pup. The two were not obligated to mate of course, but Sesshoumaru would instinctually do what honor demanded. He'd sacrifice himself for the pup and the mother whether he loved Kagome or not. The pup was blood and that bound Kagome to Sesshoumaru as well. Inuyasha no longer held a place at the girl's side aside from being a friend if she'd allow it after what he'd done. His eyes snapped back to the two in the clearing as Sesshoumaru suddenly leapt away from Kagome and stood to his regal height with a frosty glare directed at the girl. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to Kagome as she rose from the ground and adjusted her haori before sending a glare at the Taiyoukai across from her.

"You will refrain from touching this Sesshoumaru ever again, Miko," Sesshoumaru snarled at the girl. His inner beast growled at him. Honestly, they both wanted nothing more than to claim the female right then and there. However, Sesshoumaru was a lord and mating a human was frowned upon. It was bad enough she was impregnated with his pup. The council would have a feral fit over that alone. He'd likely lose his position as lord and cause a war if he mated the female. Sesshoumaru was not about to let that happen. The West had been his bloodline's lands since his great great grandsire and he refused to let his lands and people suffer because he'd been ignorant and claimed a human.

Kagome glared at the Taiyoukai. "If I recall correctly, you touched me first, Sesshoumaru," she stated with a growl. She would've felt slighted and deflated at the fact that the male had decided to reject her had it not been for the fact that he'd initiated the contact to begin with. Also the fact that she somehow knew the Taiyoukai would change his mind before things proceeded any further. After all, she was human and the ass of a lord wouldn't sully himself with a filthy human. Noticing the male's attention was focused on the tree line behind her, Kagome nearly screamed at him to pay attention and had opened her mouth to do so until her senses went haywire as a tsunami of youki rushed into the clearing causing all three occupants to stiffen. Before she could blink, Kagome found herself staring at the white clad back of the Taiyoukai in front of her and a red clad back to the lord's immediate right.

Sesshoumaru had immediately sensed the youki as soon as it had been released and moved to block the intruder from his female. A quick glance to his right and he noticed his brother had done the same. The Taiyoukai pulled Bakusaiga the same time his half sibling pulled Teutsaiga and the two switched into defensive stances waiting on whatever was coming their direction. Sesshoumaru stiffened again as another wave of youki swept into the clearing from behind the three. This new one was probably at least six times the magnitude of the one coming from the front and the Taiyoukai had to repress a shudder to keep his mask in place. Whatever was coming from the rear had the miko and hanyou terrified. Even Sesshoumaru had to admit that every one of his instincts screamed to grab his female and run from the threat approaching at a rapid rate from the South.

The one coming from the North was also speeding for the clearing as if the two were racing to see who got there first. Inuyasha took up a defensive stance in front of Kagome while Sesshoumaru moved behind the miko effectively shielding her on both sides. A shift in the air to Sesshoumaru's immediate left announced the arrival of the being from the South. The Taiyoukai immediately unleashed Bakusaiga's strongest attack at the spot where the air had shifted then froze as a voice sounded from behind him.

"Honestly, you really are too much like your father," a lavender haired female spoke from next to the group. A wide fanged grin spread across her face as a twinkle appeared in her eye. She looked over the three and tilted her head to the right as Inuyasha took a swing at her with Teutsaiga only to hit air in the spot where the female had stood. Minami laughed at the antics. Oh yes, she'd spent an eternity confined between the realm of the living and the realm of the Kami. Now, she could finally be in the realm of the living and have some fun while she was at it. She continued to flicker between the two brothers while making sure neither came close to harming the miko until the new presence made itself known which effectively stopped both pups movements.

Inu-no-Taisho stood in the middle of the clearing looking around at both his pups and the miko. His gaze then landed on the lavender haired female standing between both brothers backs. He shook his head as he realized both his sons had tried to hit Minami and wound up back to back with their swords embedded in the ground away from each other. His head tilted slightly to the left as his amber gaze locked with the female's royal blue eyes. "Minami, what are you doing here and why are you toying with my sons?" he asked as he approached the female and his sons.

Minami stood biting her lip and averted her gaze to the forest floor as she dug her toes into the dirt with a light blush staining her cheeks. "Well…" she whispered, "Apparently, father decided I had done a very good job and gave me life. As for toying with your sons, I was just having a little fun, Inu-no-Taisho."

Inu-no-Taisho stood gaping at the female for a moment. Life? Minami was alive? Sheer joy ran through the great inu and before he could stop himself, he snatched Minami up in the fiercest hug he'd ever given to anyone. He began spinning around with her and a laugh left his throat as she smiled a brilliant smile at him. He pulled her back into his arms and buried his nose into her hair to confirm she really was alive. Sakura blossoms and rain met his senses and a low rumble escaped him as he tightened his hold on the little female. His two favorite scents made up the female's scent and Inu-no-Taisho was more than happy to keep her and not let her go. He'd already lost Izayoi and was not going to Kimiko again. This little female that he'd tagged along with for two hundred years or so had somehow managed to capture him even with Izayoi's presence. Pulling away from the Kami of Fate, Inu-no-Taisho briefly nuzzled her head before she stepped away from him with a blush covering her face.

"It's good to see you too," she giggled at him before turning her attention to the other three occupants in the clearing. A smile covered her face as Inu-no-Taisho wrapped his arms around her middle from behind her. She tilted her head to the right and nearly laughed at the miko, Taiyoukai, and hanyou's faces. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at the two of them in a mixture of shock and confusion. Sesshoumaru's face didn't show much except his lips were parted slightly and his eyes were a bit wider than normal as confusion flooded his amber orbs. Shaking her head at the three, Minami bent her head back slightly so she could look at the Inu-no-Taisho who stood at least a foot taller than her, "Would you like to explain or should I?"

Inu-no-Taisho tilted his head down to look at the amused royal blue eyes of his little goddess and smiled before saying, "I think perhaps I should explain things to my sons, little one." He lifted his head up just as Sesshoumaru approached the two. He smiled at his eldest when Sesshoumaru stopped a foot away from the two of them.

"How is this possible?" the Taiyoukai growled. His sire was clearly alive again. The last time he'd laid eyes on his sire was after Sounga had been sent back where it had come from and at the time, Inu-no-Taisho had held no pulse and no scent. Now though, his father's trademark leather and mahogany scent had assaulted his senses the moment his sire had stepped into the clearing. The elder inu's heart was beating again. Sesshoumaru could tell that when his sire's heartbeat sped up when he had spotted the lavender haired female. It confused the young inu. As far as Sesshoumaru knew, the only way the dead could be brought back to the living was by the Tensaiga which was strapped securely to his side.

"Hmmm…I'm guessing you're thinking that Tensaiga is the only way for one to return from the dead?" Inu-no-Taisho asked as he lowered his head to rest atop Minami's.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru responded as Inuyasha and Kagome approached the three youkai.

"Mmmm….in theory, I guess that could be possible except of course if one or two souls have a favored position with the Kami," Minami chimed in.

"I daresay, I still do not know how this one gained the Kami's favor, my little goddess," Inu-no-Taisho stated before burying his nose in his female's hair again.

Minami giggled at the inu's antics before shrugging. "I'm not sure on that either, milord," she stated and got a low lustful growl from the male behind her.

"You mean to tell us that the Kami granted Inu-no-Taisho a new life?" Kagome asked in shock.

Minami shook her head as Inu-no-Taisho lifted his head and spoke to the miko, "Just one and she's currently wrapped up in my arms." He squeezed Minami a little tighter and rubbed her head with his chin. "This is Minami. The Kami of Fate and she is the one that allowed me another chance at life," Inu-no-Taisho said before he sent a brilliant smile to the miko. His attention shifted to his little female as he tilted his head down and stated, "I'm assuming you are still a Kami judging by the youki I felt even from so far away. I have a sneaking suspicion you called me here, didn't you, my devious little minx?"

A giggle met his ears before Minami nodded the affirmative causing Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths to drop open as Sesshoumaru took a tentative step away from the female. Inu-no-Taisho shook his head and let a rumble loose as he felt Minami's fingers caressing his hair that had fallen over the female's shoulder due to his height. In his time with Kimiko and then Izayoi, Inu-no-Taisho couldn't recall either one of them allowing him to coddle them how he pleased. As an inu, it was embedded into his entire being to be as affectionate as possible to the female and while Izayoi had allowed a bit, Minami allowed much more. Granted for two hundred years he fought with himself to keep from touching the female how he saw fit if at all out of respect to Izayoi. During his and Izayoi's first life together, Izayoi was reserved to the point that he had no choice but to hide their relationship from every being possible until she became pupped with Inuyasha. Even then, she was still extremely reserved and had insisted that he not be anywhere near her home until it was time for him to come get Inuyasha. He'd really never understood why she expected him to take the boy and not her. If he had to venture a guess, he'd say that Takemaru fellow had something to do with that.

Inu-no-Taisho gazed down at the little female in his arms and had to admit that Minami seemed more content with him than either Izayoi or Kimiko had which made the inu wonder just why that was. Surely, he and Izayoi had been destined for each other, but the more he stood thinking about it, the more he was seeing that wasn't the case. Who his actual soul mate was was beyond his knowledge and he knew that Minami knew where his fate lay. Apparently, the little minx was perfectly content with where she was as she hadn't made a move to step away from him and if anything had actually managed to close the half inch gap between them as the back of her head met his chest just below his left shoulder and her back pressed against both his chest and his groin. His six foot ten inch frame easily overpowered her five foot five inch frame and judging from her actions, he could easily tell she was nervous and uncomfortable with the pups' reactions to her. It had been expected though. The Kami of Fate was feared more than death as she literally decided what course one's life would take and when they would be born or die. Still though, it bothered him that his little soon to be mate was uncomfortable around his sons.

A sigh left the Kami's lips as Inu-no-Taisho kissed the top of head before rubbing her stomach. Minami shifted her gaze to the extremely quiet occupants of the clearing. "You have nothing to fear from me. Your fates have been set. However, a swift kick to the head is needed for both Sesshoumaru and you, Kagome," Minami stated as she leveled the six foot eight inch tall eldest son of her future mate with the most vicious glare she could manage, "The two of you have got to stop pussyfooting around each other and get to work on an actual relationship! You have a pup on the way and so help me, if that little girl is born into a semi hostile household cause you two are too stubborn to realize the potential in such a union, then I will have to take other more extreme measures that I would rather not do."

"Are you the one responsible for this debacle? It is impossible that this Sesshoumaru could have sired a pup with the miko when this one has never touched her," Sesshoumaru growled at the Kami.

Minami pinched the bridge of her nose as Inu-no-Taisho returned the growl with an even more hostile one aimed at his eldest. "You will show her the proper respect, pup," Inu-no-Taisho threatened as he leveled a venomous glare upon his child, "We would not have had to resort to such measures if the two of you had gone with your instincts. Ignoring them not only forced Minami's hand, but also Nariko-sama's. Not to mention, your desire for the Teutsaiga caused all this to begin with. Everything from Naraku's creation to your pup residing in Kagome's womb is your fault, Sesshoumaru. I warned you before my death that supreme conquest is not achieved with a sword. It is achieved with the will to protect, provide for, and love others."

Minami nodded her head in agreement to Inu-no-Taisho's statement as she observed the hanyou child of her future mate. Honestly, she felt bad for the boy. Inuyasha had not had an easy hand dealt to him. His mother and father had died when he was young, his first love had died, and now, his second love was due to mate his brother. The good thing was the boy had learned how to love along the way which would be crucial for the fate of the boy. After all, one couldn't marry or mate without knowing about that one very important emotion. Her attention shifted to the elder brother as a growl rumbled from the Taiyoukai while the boy stood glaring at his father. The eldest instinctually knew how to love, but refused to allow it. Minami knew he'd eventually give in. It was just a matter of getting him to that point. Kagome had a very rough task ahead of her, but Minami knew it'd be worth it in the end.

* * *

Author's note: I feel the need to elaborate on one thing. Inu-no-Taisho did NOT cheat on Izayoi with Minami. An attraction developed between them over the 200+ years they'd spent around one another and well...they finally have a chance to be together.

Also, there is a reason this story is rated M. Limes, Lemons, and whatnot will show up on occasion.

Reviews are welcome and thanks again for the ones so far. Have a good day! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Acceptance**

Sesshoumaru sat in the dining hall of the Western palace glaring at the occupants of the table. His revived father, the Kami of Fate, Inuyasha, the fox kit of the miko's, Rin, the monk, and slayer were all arguing over the best room to make into a nursery for his pup. His thoughts shifted to his little miko and he wondered if she had woken yet. It was almost midday and the little miko had yet to make an appearance. If it had been any other being aside from the mother of his pup, Sesshoumaru would have sent a servant to rouse them, but her…he just couldn't. Still not understanding why he had suddenly developed a seemingly caring nature toward the female, Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. Of course, they'd been at the palace for nearly three weeks and he had yet to have any sort of contact with her. His inner beast was more than angry at him, but Sesshoumaru really didn't care. He was avoiding the miko on purpose. His reaction to her in the woods three weeks ago still unnerved him. The thoughts and…anticipation he'd felt then had felt right to him, but she was human, he was a Taiyoukai, it was a match that should've been forbidden. Yet, as he shifted his focus to the lavender haired female sitting comfortably in his father's lap, the Kami of Fate herself had set this course for the two, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt to at least speak to the unwilling mother of his pup.

Now, Sesshoumaru was anything but a mindless being. He knew that challenging Fate would lead to a swift and painful death. Minami may appear gentle, caring, and humorous, but underneath all of that, Sesshoumaru knew lay a ruthless and brutal goddess that his father, Inuyasha and even he could never compare to or defeat. He'd only witnessed Minami's anger one time and just being around the massive amount of power had not only made him want to run and hide, but had also caused his sire to flinch and back away from her. No being had ever had that effect upon his sire, so for him to literally back away from the female spoke volumes to the Taiyoukai. Minami was not one to trifle with and he knew the longer he avoided the miko the angrier the goddess was becoming. Minami hid her anger well in front of others, but when night fell and the occupants of the palace lay sleeping, Sesshoumaru was visited every night for the last two weeks by an extremely hostile goddess. Minami did nothing more than speak to him, but Sesshoumaru saw the venom in the Kami's eyes. She wanted to kill him and that terrified him more than anything ever had. Every night the same threat was issued by the goddess. If the situation between him and the miko continued, Minami would intervene again. How the goddess would do so was beyond his knowledge, yet he knew that it was not an empty threat.

Sesshoumaru still could not speak to Kagome yet. First and foremost, he had to understand and know why Minami had chosen such a pairing. It was ludicrous. It was shameful. It was…right. Inwardly sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru refocused on the group in front of him and narrowed his gaze upon them as he rose from the table. "The room next to our chambers is more than adequate for our pup. Cease your ramblings," he stated as he exited the dining hall leaving a stunned group in his wake.

"Did he just…" Inuyasha began as he stared at the door his elder brother had just exited.

"Yes, pup, he did," Minami stated as she beamed happily, "Part of him is starting to accept his fate which is a very gratifying thing if I do say so myself. I'm pleased he's finally coming around to the whole thing. It would've killed me if I'd had to force my hand again."

Inu-no- Taisho nuzzled the top of his future mate's head and let a content rumble escape his throat causing a giggle to escape his little goddess. He was more than pleased with his eldest. Inu-no-Taisho was well aware of what his eldest pup was capable of and a deeply compassionate being did exist beyond the cold exterior Sesshoumaru exuded. He'd seen it with little Rin and again toward the younger of the two brothers. The fights, threats, and downright hostile façade toward his brother were only to make the younger brother unaware of the elder's true nature. A bond would have formed between the two if Sesshoumaru wasn't so prideful in his rule. That same pride could cause disastrous effects between the miko and his son, but somehow, the oldest of his pups was beginning to think of more than just his ruling and was actually considering the miko. Therefore, Inu-no-Taisho had no worries that the two would wind up following the path the Kami had set for them.

Speaking of the Kami of Fate, Inu-no-Taisho realized he had yet to make an actual advancement toward her. Granted, he loved the coddling she was willingly allowing and reciprocating, but he hadn't officially asked her to be his mate. Of course, Kimiko would be a major obstacle in his plans as an annulment of a mating was a very difficult process to undergo. Was Minami worth the hassle? Looking down at the beaming smile of his little goddess, Inu-no-Taisho answered his own question with an ecstatic yes. Minami was worth it. The great inu could already envision the goddess heavy with his pup. It sent a shiver down his spine when he thought about it. He had two sons he was extremely proud of, but he greatly wished for a daughter. His first life had ended before that dream could be accomplished. His second life and this little female seated serenely in his lap would hopefully fulfill that dream.

His eyes shifted to his youngest pup and a slight pang hit his heart. Izayoi would become his granddaughter. In a way, Inu-no-Taisho felt a touch guilty over moving on from the boy's mother so quickly, but he knew things were better off this way. Izayoi would still be a part of their lives just in a different form is all. His love for Izayoi and Kimiko would never die, but his love for Minami had surprisingly overpowered the others. He hadn't taken the time to actually think of when he'd fallen for the goddess or how, but looking back over the two months he'd spent alone and away from the female, he realized how much he missed her. Not a day had gone by during that short span that he wouldn't think of her in some form. The Northern mountains where he'd been 'reborn' were beautiful and every day he'd see something that he'd wish he could show his goddess.

"Inu-no-Taisho-sama? If I may ask, what do you intend to do with the West? Are you going to take over the throne again?" Miroku questioned causing the great inu to yank himself from his thoughts and focus on the monk.

Mulling the question over for a moment, Inu-no-Taisho shook his head, "No, Sesshoumaru is lord and I have no desire to take over his reign. My only plan is to live out my second life as I see fit and ruling the West again is not something I want to do. Besides, if I were ruler again, I wouldn't have time to spoil my future mate, pups, or grandpups, now would I?"

"Now wait a minute, old man!" Inuyasha hollered as he slammed his fist on the table and waved a finger at his father, "You mean you're _planning_ on having more kids?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," Minami chimed in with a slight blush on her cheeks, "I see six more siblings for you and your brother and at least nine grandchildren just from you and Sesshoumaru alone."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open just as a "WHAT!" sounded from the doorway causing all heads to turn in Kagome's direction as she walked into the dining hall. Minami beamed at the miko as she nodded confirming what she'd just said. A shell shocked Kagome dropped down on a cushion next to Sango and glared at the Kami. "What do you mean nine grandchildren just from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha alone? I'll be damned if I ever touch that…arrogant, egotistical son of a bitch again!" the enraged miko shrieked.

"Mmmm…" Minami started as she tilted her head to the right while regarding the miko, "You say that now, but I have a feeling you won't be saying that for long. Sesshoumaru is not what he appears and I really would like you to at least attempt to get to know him before your pup is born. You may like what you find."

"I doubt it," Kagome stated. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while staring at the table and grumbling, "It's not like he'll let me get to know him anyway."

A brow shot up into Inu-no-Taisho's bangs before he beamed at the little woman, "Ah! So you do want to get to know my eldest then?"

A sigh left Kagome's lips before she nodded then, noticing the knowing smiles of the inu and Kami, hastily added, "For the pup's sake. It wouldn't be fair to my child if I didn't at least attempt to have some kind of relationship with her father. It's just…he's been so…withdrawn since we've come here, I'm starting to wonder if he's regretting letting us come here or if he cares at all for that matter."

Minami shared a look with Inu-no-Taisho before reaching across the table and taking Kagome's hand. Once Kagome's sapphire eyes locked with the goddess' royal blue ones, Minami stated, "Don't ever think he doesn't care or that he regrets letting you come here. I've watched Sesshoumaru each time he was conceived to each time he's died and been reincarnated and I can say that this fourth and last cycle of that soul is the best of them all. He's just very guarded, but I know for a fact, you will eventually break through that. Rin has started to crack his shell, but you will be the one that will shatter it completely. Just give him time. He's still coming to grips with the entire thing after all. You are as well and that will take some time."

Minami leaned back into Inu-no-Taisho's chest again before turning her attention to Miroku as he cleared his throat. "Fourth and last cycle, Minami-sama? Does that mean Sesshoumaru won't be reincarnated again upon his death?" the monk questioned.

"Yes, and if you want to get technical, neither will Kagome or Inuyasha," Minami replied while twirling part of Inu-no-Taisho's hair around her finger, "Reincarnation has a tendency to put a strain on one's soul. Those three souls have unfortunately been through three cycles already due to trying to prevent a severe catastrophe in the future which means one more cycle and the souls themselves would die and cease to exist."

"So should Kagome, Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru die anytime soon, then the efforts thus far would be for nothing?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned quietly as he watched his goddess fidget in his lap. He could tell by her actions that this subject was more than uncomfortable for her and he was trying his best to set her at ease by rubbing her stomach as he spoke.

"Yes they would be, but there is no worry of death this time around. This time has to succeed and so, I've taken measures to ensure that it would," Minami replied before locking gazes with Kagome, "Did any of you ever wonder why you didn't die during your travels to find Naraku?"

"There were several times we should have. Did you have something to do with that, Minami-sama?" Sango asked as she stared at the goddess in disbelief.

A wry grin spread across the Kami's face before she replied, "Perhaps I did and perhaps, I didn't. Consider yourselves lucky you have so much favor amongst the Kami."

Minami vanished from Inu-no-Taisho's lap after that leaving a shocked group staring at each other in disbelief. Inu-no-Taisho chuckled as he watched his youngest son's pack before he rose from the table to leave them to their thoughts. After all, the elder inu had his own things to sort out and the first thing was his troublesome mate, Kimiko. Inu-no-Taisho was definitely not looking forward to the reunion.

_Later that evening…_

Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror in her chambers staring at the small bump protruding from her abdomen. Even though this entire situation was in fact because of the child she carried, Kagome could never blame the baby. If anything, she was ecstatic at the idea of having a child of her own. She wondered as she stared at the bump if the baby would look more like her or Sesshoumaru. Being a full youkai, Kagome had a feeling the baby would look a lot like her father. Her right hand came to rest over the bump at the thought and she sighed as she thought about the situation. She was carrying Sesshoumaru's child. How that had come to pass was beyond her, but Kagome already knew the Kami of Fate and the Kami of Life had helped create the little life inside of her. She should've been angry at the fact that her life with Inuyasha that she had envisioned for five years had been blown to hell because of the Kami, but she felt that it was supposed to be this way.

The only thing that was annoying the hell out of her was the fact that Sesshoumaru had basically thrown her into her room and had left her pretty much by herself for the last three weeks. She had Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Inu-no-Taisho, Minami, Rin and Shippo to keep her company, yet some part of her wanted the Taiyoukai's presence as well. She had watched Inu-no-Taisho and Minami's interactions over the last three weeks and had to admit she wanted that kind of closeness. Even during her five years with Inuyasha, he had never shown her the amount of attention Inu-no-Taisho showed the goddess. The inu seemed to know when Minami was happy, sad, hurt, angry, frustrated, or content. He was in tune with every aspect of Minami's emotions and accommodated them accordingly. Kagome wondered if some of the things Minami had told her this afternoon were actually truthful. Did Sesshoumaru actually care? Would he eventually be as in tune with her as his father was with the goddess? She hoped so.

That thought made her stop in her tracks since she had been pacing without realizing it. Since when did she hope Sesshoumaru would pay attention to her? Three weeks and she was already contemplating a life with the lord? What the hell was wrong with her? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome resumed her trek around her chambers. She did have to admit these chambers were gorgeous. She was certain even royalty in her time didn't have anything this extravagant. The bed alone would fit twelve people comfortably. The cherry wood theme of the armoire, bed, dressing table, and the table/desk of the sitting area definitely coordinated with the soft browns of the walls and the whites of the fur rugs on the floors. The best thing about the room in Kagome's opinion was the screen she'd use to change clothes behind when others were present. The screen wasn't particularly extravagant, but the design was something Kagome held dear to her. The Goshinboku was painted on it along with a large white dog resting comfortably under the tree. It felt strangely familiar to her and had seemed to bring an inner peace to her every time she looked at the screen.

A twinge in her abdomen caused Kagome to stop and stare at her stomach again. It didn't hurt, but it was strange. Another twinge happened again and after staring for a moment, Kagome let out an excited squeal and bolted out of her chambers towards Sesshoumaru's study. She didn't know why she was heading for the Taiyoukai exactly, but she felt she had to share this one thing with him. The twinges were getting a little stronger causing a giggle to escape the miko as she reached Sesshoumaru's study door.

Before she had a chance to stop, the study door flew open and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms in mid run. She hadn't realized that with the speed she was running, she would've slammed into the door if the Taiyoukai hadn't caught her. Releasing the breath she'd been holding, Kagome quickly grabbed the Inuyoukai's hand and placed it on her abdomen as a particularly hard twinge hit her midsection. Another excited squeal escaped her before she looked up at the Taiyoukai who still hadn't made a move to step away from her or remove his hand from her stomach.

"Do you feel her?" Kagome questioned as she observed the Taiyoukai's amber orbs taking on a soft light.

"Hn…what is she doing?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he stared at the miko's stomach. He felt something hitting his hand which seemed to solidify the fact that this tiny human was indeed carrying his pup. He'd avoided the miko for three weeks and now, she had sought him out to share this with him. Their child was moving and Kagome had wished him to be witness to it. It surprised the Taiyoukai on many levels, but guilt slammed into him quickly. He'd technically been neglecting his pup and the mother. He was well aware of the fact that Kagome wanted to form some kind of bond with him, but until now, he didn't realize just how important a bond was for the both of them. Their pup would need them both and he needed to start tending to them as he should have been for the last three weeks.

"She's kicking I think," Kagome replied with a giggle as she watched the Taiyoukai yank himself back from his thoughts. She really didn't know what was running through the inu's mind, but judging by the fact that his right hand had tightened on her back slightly as he'd bowed his head a bit, Kagome guessed he was feeling guilty about something.

Within the blink of an eye, Kagome felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms as the Taiyoukai tightened his hold on her back and slid his left hand behind her knees to pick her up. A gasp left her when she was settled against his armor free chest and he began to stroll down the hallway. She had a perfect view of his right cheek and had to wonder just what he was doing and how he managed to keep such a deadpan expression on his face all the time. Normally, she would have been fighting and screaming for help, but after what had just occurred between the two, she didn't feel the need to do either. She felt as though she could trust him to some extent and she highly doubted he'd harm her anyway especially with the Kami of Fate staying in the palace. She burst into laughter at the thought causing Sesshoumaru to pause in his steps for a moment before he continued to wherever they were headed.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko a few times as he contemplated where he was taking her. He honestly hadn't been thinking when he'd picked her up so had no idea as to what to do or where to go now. After realizing he was heading for her chambers and deciding that was unsatisfactory, he turned from her door and walked a few feet down the hallway before taking a left and heading up a flight of stairs. Taking another left as he observed the miko's confused look, Sesshoumaru sought to ease her confusion a bit.

"We're going to this Sesshoumaru's chambers, Kagome," he stated quietly as he walked up another flight of stairs then took a right and set Kagome on her feet again before he pushed open a set of cherry wood doors.

Kagome stood in the doorway to Sesshoumaru's chambers with a dropped jaw. The Taiyoukai's rooms were three times the size of her own and the screens aligning the back side were wide open leaving a bare view of the forests beyond the Western fortress. Trees stretched as far as the eye could see and the full moon's light illuminated the chambers with a soft glow causing the young woman a bit of trepidation as she feared breaking the tranquility of the lord's chambers. Oversized dark blue cushions resting on a white fur rug set to her right while Sesshoumaru's overly large bed set to her left. A large armoire aligned the left wall next to a door that she guessed probably led to a bathroom of sorts and an empty rack set to her immediate left where Sesshoumaru was currently unstrapping Tensaiga and Bakusaiga and placing them into their respective places amongst the rack. Gulping a bit before stepping into the room, Kagome eyed the Taiyoukai suspiciously as he walked to one of the cushions and seated himself before motioning her over.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko as she took a tentative step into his chambers. He couldn't say he blamed the woman for being nervous. After all, it was very rare that one ever set eyes upon the lord of the West's chambers and aside from the Kami of Fate, no one had ever set foot within his rooms outside of Jaken and the servants that cleaned them. Sesshoumaru was well versed in the art of seduction of course, but he'd never brought a female here. He enjoyed his space and privacy, but seeing as this little female was carrying his pup and said pup would one day have free run of the palace, Sesshoumaru felt it best to bring Kagome here now. After all, if the mother was comfortable in his presence then his pup would be as well. It was just getting Kagome to the point of being completely comfortable around him that was the issue.

Realizing Kagome had yet to make another move to the offered cushion, Sesshoumaru stated, "Miko, this one will not bite. Come."

"Why?" Kagome questioned from her spot by the door, "Why did you bring me here?"

Sesshoumaru mulled over the question for a moment before locking her sapphire eyes with his amber ones and saying, "You wish to form a bond of sorts with this Sesshoumaru and this one felt a more private setting would be appropriate for whatever it is you wish to know. Everything done and said within these chambers has not and will not leave these walls."

"I can understand that, but…" Kagome started as she crossed the room and finally sat on the cushion next to him, "What I want to know is why you brought me to the palace at all? You could have just left me in Edo. After all, Inuyasha is more than capable of taking care of us despite the mishap after the initial discovery of the pup."

"Hn…while that may be true on one level. It is a choice this one made for both of your sakes. The pup would not have thrived well without it's biological father present even before it's birth and as this one has stated before, the pup is this one's responsibility despite how she came to be," Sesshoumaru stated, "As for why you were brought here, it was due to the fact that this one does not like leaving his responsibilities out of his sight or behind."

"It's instinct then?" Kagome wondered as she looked at Sesshoumaru as if seeing him for the first time.

"In a sense, yes. Inu are extremely protective of their pack mates. The half-breed is a pack mate unfortunately or this one would have killed him a long time ago. His pack mates have also become this one's as well. You moreso than the others as it is this one's pup within your womb," Sesshoumaru replied before shifting on the cushion and removing the boot from his left foot, "This Sesshoumaru does have to apologize for not speaking with you for the last three weeks though. This one has yet to become accustomed to opening up to others on any level." He tossed both his boots off to his left before shifting his feet under himself and folding his arms within his sleeves as he locked gazes with Kagome again. "I am giving you an extremely rare opportunity to get to know me on a more intimate level for the sake of our pup. If you are uncomfortable around me, then our pup will be as well and that is not something I'm going to allow to happen," Sesshoumaru said as he slipped out of his lordly speech and relaxed against the cushion, "Any time we are within these chambers, my speech pattern will change as will my demeanor. I'm sure Minami has already told you I am not as I appear."

Kagome nodded as she stared at the lord in awe. Sesshoumaru's façade had completely dropped. A light smile was now gracing his lips as a pleased gleam appeared in his eyes while he observed her. It was strange, yet made complete sense. Sesshoumaru was a lord so of course he had to act one way in front of people, but here in his chambers, he could be himself. Now, Kagome understood the real reason he'd brought her to his rooms. He really was trying to let her get to know him. Did she want to though? As she sat observing Sesshoumaru stretch out with a low growl escaping him as his muscles relaxed, she concluded that perhaps she did. He didn't seem nearly as threatening now as he usually did. If anything he seemed…friendly. Almost like he was waiting to see what she had to say. She watched as he leaned forward to the table and proceeded to pour tea for the two of them while he patiently waited for her questions. This was her one chance to get to know the father of her pup and she knew she couldn't pass up such an opportunity. Where to start though?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Flu bugs are fun…blah. Anyway, I decided to change the title of the story and will hopefully have the next chapter out shortly. Have a good day and thanks for the reviews! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter Four: House guests **

Sesshoumaru sat patiently observing the miko as she gathered her thoughts while his own shifted to the scene three weeks prior after his father had told him that everything from Naraku to his pup had been his fault. In a lot of ways, Sesshoumaru didn't understand just how his desire for the Teutsaiga could have set the course for everything that had happened to his pack over the last fifty-five years. He had yet to get a moment to question Minami on it, but somehow, as he watched the female in front of him bite her lip, he knew his sire had been right. After all the years he had coveted the sword of his younger sibling and now knowing that his fate lay with this woman, Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps he had had a misconception of the path of supreme conquest. His gaze shifted to the rack over the miko's right shoulder and a sense of pride overtook him for a moment. Bakusaiga was his sword now and it was just as powerful if not more so than the Teutsaiga. He had accomplished his path, yet even he had to admit prior to this new debacle, something had been missing. Now though, as he once again focused on the woman in front of him, perhaps she had been what was missing. Maybe. He hadn't even been in her presence for more than a few minutes prior to tonight and already he was relaxed with her.

He trusted her. The thought sent a chill down his spine. Trust? Sesshoumaru had never really trusted anyone outside of his sire with anything. Just the thought that this tiny human already had his trust was more than enough to set him on edge. He had trusted his mother at some point, but that was when he was a pup and ignorant of the woman's true selfish nature. He knew Kagome was anything but selfish, yet it didn't mean he would have to completely trust her just yet. He didn't really know Kagome as he hadn't been associated with her outside of the hunt for Naraku, but just by the changes he'd seen in his younger sibling, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that he could completely trust her with anything at some point. He pulled himself from his thoughts as Kagome began speaking.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked as she tried to come up with questions to ask the Taiyoukai. She assumed that he would probably ask his own questions, but figured that was a good place to start since she knew very little about the lord.

"I'll be turning five hundred years old in a month's time which I believe is equivalent to twenty six in a human's time span," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Human's time span?" Kagome wondered.

"Yes, youkai age significantly slower than a human. Whereas a human's life span is perhaps eighty years: a youkai's is hundreds to thousands. An example is a child. Human children grow bigger each year whereas it takes ten to twenty years for a youkai pup to change size. We go from an infant stage to a toddler stage within the first year of course, but after that, the aging process slows and we stay at the toddler stage body wise for ten to twenty years before we grow to the size of a typical five to eight year old human and stay that size for anywhere from twenty to sixty years. The more we grow height wise, the longer we stay that size. Typically, the height we are at our five hundredth year is the height we will remain for the rest of our life span," Sesshoumaru explained.

"So you're basically twenty-six with a mindset of a forty year old?" Kagome questioned then laughed as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her before she stated, "Then again, you could have a mature twenty-six year old mindset too."

"That is the less offensive statement I believe," Sesshoumaru grumbled quietly.

"Are you pouting?" Kagome gasped as she leaned toward the Taiyoukai who jerked his head to his left, "You _are _pouting!"

"I am not pouting, woman," Sesshoumaru growled before deciding to redirect her attention, "How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty two months ago," Kagome stated with a giggle. Out of all the people she knew, Sesshoumaru was the last one she'd ever expect to see pouting, yet here he sat with his arms over his chest and his lower lip slightly puckered as he tried to distract her from noticing that he was in fact pouting like a small child. It was…cute. Suppressing another giggle, Kagome reached across and placed her hand on his arm causing the Taiyoukai to focus his attention on her again, "I am sorry if I offended you, Sesshoumaru. It was meant as a joke."

"Hn…I'll let it slide. Now, I have wondered where you are from exactly. Rumor has it you are not from this time originally?" Sesshoumaru wondered as he shifted to look at the miko again after she'd placed her hand back in her lap.

"No, I am not. I'm from five hundred years in the future actually," Kagome replied and watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Hard to believe I know."

"It's not so hard to believe since your manner of dress and mannerisms are obviously not normal for women here," Sesshoumaru explained, "Not to mention, the strange objects you carry with you."

Kagome nodded before moving on to her next question, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hm…what do you think it is?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"Mmmm…my guess would be white. It's all I've ever seen you in," Kagome replied.

"No, it's blue actually," Sesshoumaru stated as he leaned back into the cushion and tucked his hands behind his head while crossing his feet at his ankles, "The white and red are the colors of the house of the West. I'm more particular to a sapphire blue myself. Yours?"

"Amber, silver, and pink have always been my three favorite colors," Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru nodded. She watched as he shifted a bit then moved the piece of fluff he always wore to rest behind his head before tucking his hands underneath it again, "What is that anyway? I noticed your father has one too."

"This?" Sesshoumaru asked as he lifted part of the fluff and watched as Kagome nodded, "This is mokomoko. It's a youki storing parasite of sorts that often times gets confused with a tail. He's very useful and obeys me whenever the need calls for it. I can remove him at any time, but have grown a bit of fondness for it."

"So, mokomoko stores what your body can't hold?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, the longer a mokomoko is, the stronger the youkai is," Sesshoumaru responded, "Even the ookami, Kouga has one, but he wears his as the pelt that covers his lower region I believe. Disgraceful really."

"I suppose it would be," Kagome stated as she shifted on the cushion and tucked her feet under her, "You know, I never dreamed I'd be talking to you like this. It's…strange, but a good thing I think. I'm getting to know you a bit better. You definitely aren't what you appear Sesshoumaru. Though I wonder what you do for fun outside of killing and maiming of course."

"And that's a common misconception. I don't enjoy killing and maiming. My position requires it thus why it appears I do enjoy it," Sesshoumaru stated as he locked gazes with her again, "Actually, I enjoy this. Just lying about talking or taking a stroll in the gardens or sitting and watching the rain fall are amongst my favorite things to do. Watching Rin torture Jaken has become a recent favorite though."

Kagome laughed before saying, "The girl does seem to enjoy that. I take it you don't get to indulge in those things often though."

"No," Sesshoumaru stated as he rolled onto his right side, "As a lord, it's almost impossible to find the time to relax, but when I do, I take full advantage of it though I generally make sure others don't realize that's what I'm doing. My station requires me to keep a bit of distance from others so as not to alert enemies to my weaknesses."

"Do you hate your position?" Kagome questioned as she watched Sesshoumaru prop his head on his right hand.

"No, though there are times I wish it didn't have so many responsibilities. My people come first, so I put my own pleasure to the side to make sure my people and lands are taken care of," Sesshoumaru responded, "What of being a miko? Do you hate it?"

"At times, yes. Especially being one in Edo and looking too much like Kikyo, I remind Inuyasha and the older members of her and it makes me uncomfortable," Kagome replied, "I can handle the responsibilities though as I, too, put people first."

"Hn…though I don't agree with the looking like Kikyo part," Sesshoumaru stated, "There are several differences and the biggest I think is you are far more attractive than she could've ever hoped to be."

Kagome blushed causing a full blown smile to appear across the Taiyoukai's face. She lost all thought upon seeing that smile. He looked angelic in that moment and downright deadly at the same time. A shiver snaked down her spine as an ache began to form within her core. Last time it happened, it had resulted in a rather heated exchange between the two of them and when that smile increased, Kagome knew he had smelled the arousal now lacing her scent. He was going to be the death of her. She watched as he rose from the cushion he'd been seated on and extended his hand towards her to help her up.

"I believe we need to continue this conversation at another time. Should it continue, I don't think I'd be able to control myself, little one. Come, I'll take you back to your rooms," Sesshoumaru stated as he lifted her into his arms again. Oh yes, the minute that scent hit his nose, his beast and his body determined he'd have to either ravage her or get her away as quickly as possible. Not wanting to push things, he decided on the latter of the two. It hadn't helped that during most of their conversation, his focus had somehow shifted to noticing things about the miko that would have been extremely perverse and he had used every ounce of his control and shifting around as much as possible to stop himself from pouncing on the girl. He was a virile male after all and the miko was too much of a temptation right now especially with the glow of pregnancy on her features.

Sesshoumaru stopped outside of her rooms and set her on her feet before he leaned into her and buried his nose into her hair. Kagome nearly groaned at the contact and gasped as his lips met her forehead and a soft goodnight echoed from his lips before he vanished from her sight. What the hell had just happened? Kagome wasn't sure, but she knew whatever it was may have been a good thing for the both of them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome turned to open the doors to her rooms only to come face to face with a beaming Minami standing between her and the door.

"I take it things went very well?" the Kami questioned as she watched the miko blush with embarrassment, "Ah! That reaction tells me it did."

"Minami!" Kagome groaned as she pushed past the goddess and entered her rooms. Minami followed her and Kagome sighed as she collapsed on the bed, "Why?"

"Hmmm…why? There's several whys, dear. You'll have to be more specific," Minami stated as she sat next to the girl, "Are you wanting to know why you and Sesshoumaru are destined or why the sun rises or why the…"

"Why are you here!?" Kagome huffed.

"Merely to check on you," Minami said as she rose from the bed, "I was a bit worried when I came to see you and you weren't here, but now, I know you're alright, so I'll be on my way."

"Okay," Kagome stated as she watched the goddess head for the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kagome. I'm very glad you're giving him a chance," Minami said with a smile before she exited the room.

Kagome smiled as she drifted to sleep and whispered, "Me too."

_Meanwhile…_

Inu-no-Taisho was annoyed. Scratch that. He was downright infuriated. For two hours, he'd been arguing with Kimiko and up until this point the female had been adamant about remaining his mate and now? She suddenly decides she has to meet his new love? He had to wonder if the woman wasn't brain damaged somehow. He watched as Kimiko began ordering her servants to gather some of her things for her immediate departure and let a growl loose at the female, "Why do you insist on meeting Minami?"

"Why? Inu-no-Taisho, the woman is going to be the future step-mother of my pup. Of course, I have to meet her!" Kimiko gushed, "I've waited too long and since you're insisting on this annulment, it's safe to assume you have every intention of keeping this one and she intends to keep you. Therefore, I will let you go, but not before I meet her and make certain she'll treat our pup right."

"You were unwilling to release me for Izayoi. Why are you doing so for Minami?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned suspiciously.

"If you haven't figured that out yet, dear, then I have no intention of telling you," Kimiko stated as she began to descend the steps of the Moon palace with Inu-no-Taisho following her, "Plus, I wish to meet the mother of my grandpup of course."

Inu-no-Taisho growled again. This was the entire reason he'd requested Kimiko return to her family's home to begin with. The woman did nothing but give him a massive headache after five minutes of being around her. Of course, that hadn't been the case prior to Sesshoumaru's birth. She had avoided him for the most part before then. Afterward, she seemed to go out of her way to annoy him as much as possible and people wondered why he'd went to Izayoi. Come to think of it, the only reason he had was due to the woman's quiet nature. Now, he was with Minami and the goddess seemed to be a mix of the other two, but with her own uniqueness added to it that made her even more desirable to the Taiyoukai. Still though, as he followed Kimiko down the steps, he had to wonder just how he had ever found this infuriating female attractive. Appearance wise, Kimiko was beautiful. Personality wise, Kimiko was self-centered, shallow, and greedy. Not to mention, she seemed to have a split personality. One second she was argumentative, the next she was compliant. It drove him insane. Thankfully, if the demoness actually kept her word, he'd pretty well be shed of her soon.

Kimiko knew she was pissing Inu-no-Taisho off, but she was happy. Five hundred and ten years of being mated and all of a sudden, he wanted an annulment? Granted, two hundred years ago, he had requested the same thing, but at the time, Kimiko wasn't willing to grant him the annulment. She didn't know why as she'd never been in love with the inu, but for some reason, she was compelled to deny him then. If she thought about it though, he hadn't fought with her about Izayoi nearly as much as he had about Minami for the last two hours. This time it had nearly come to blows whereas the last time, all he'd done was growl and demand she release him. She wondered if perhaps the so called love he'd felt for Izayoi was more of lust and the inu just didn't realize it. What he obviously felt for Minami was stronger than what he'd felt for the human or he would've given up on the annulment after a half hour or so. The fact that he had moved to attack her over Minami spoke volumes to the female though. Whatever had occurred during his entrapment as he had called it had apparently changed the inu. He'd never gotten that hostile with her over anything prior to his death. The fact that it was a female that he was getting hostile over told her that whoever Minami was, she was going to be fiercely protected by her future mate which actually set Kimiko at ease on a lot of levels. In all actuality, Kimiko knew she wasn't the right one for Inu-no-Taisho ever since their arranged mating had taken place and the fact that she could now grant him the happiness he deserved…well, that made her happy.

First though, Kimiko would have to meet Minami and assess the woman herself. If she determined that Minami was a good fit for not only her mate, but also her pack then Kimiko would annul the mating. If not, then she'd have to deal with a very pissed off Inu-no-Taisho…again. Either way, Kimiko wasn't willing to just grant the annulment without checking the other female out first. After all, if she approved, Minami would be the alpha female of Inu-no-Taisho's pack and future mother to her pup's siblings, so it was best to meet the woman first before giving her approval.

She paused on the last step of the Moon palace and waited till Inu-no-Taisho joined her on the last step before they both took to their true forms and descended toward the Western palace. It had been a while since she'd seen her pup and she was excited to see him again though she had a feeling he wouldn't be exactly welcoming. After all, the mother of his pup was present if rumor was true. Inu-no-Taisho hadn't given any indication as to whether the rumor was true or not, but she had a feeling it was. As the two approached the Eastern wall of the fortress, Kimiko noticed something lavender color in the courtyard. Whatever it was smelled pleasant, but it was Inu-no-Taisho's reaction that caught her attention the most. The inu let loose a howl and sped up suddenly before transforming back to his original form and speeding even faster for the lavender being waiting patiently near the fountain in the courtyard. Kimiko transformed back into her original form as her pup emerged from his chambers and landed next to the lavender haired female just as Inu-no-Taisho snagged the female into his arms and wrapped her within his arms.

A giggle left Minami's throat as Inu-no-Taisho buried his nose within her neck and a lustful growl left his throat. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Two hours away from the inu and she'd felt…weird. It was like she was split in half and back at her home amongst the Kami. Most of the residents of the Western palace had avoided her for the last two hours and it didn't sit well with her at all. Inuyasha had at least kept her company for a bit which was surprising, but she missed Inu-no-Taisho. Her gaze landed on the female that had accompanied the inu back to the palace and she sent a brilliant smile in the woman's direction as Inu-no-Taisho moved away from her before moving behind her and snagging her around her midsection. Minami shook her head at her future mate's antics before focusing on the female again. "You must be Kimiko. I'm Minami," she said as she nodded to the female since the large inu at her back prevented the traditional bow.

"I suspected as much. Pleased to meet you," Kimiko stated as she stared wide eyed at her mate as he buried his nose into his little female's neck. A small pang of jealousy entered her as she watched the way her mate was acting with the female. He was like a young pup with the woman and it brought a smile to Kimiko's face. Yes, she'd grant the annulment. Just the look on her mate's face was enough to tell her that he was completely in love with the female in his arms. Before she'd tell him of her decision though, she needed to get to know Minami a bit first. Not for her mate's sake, but for her pup's. Sesshoumaru didn't seem uneasy around the other female, but Kimiko could tell he wasn't sure what to do around her either. There were a couple things that caught Kimiko's attention as she gazed at her pup. "Sesshoumaru? Where are your boots and swords?" she asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"This one is at his home. Therefore, they are not required," Sesshoumaru stated before turning on his heel and glancing at the other three over his shoulder, "Come. Let us take this into the dining hall."

Kimiko followed after her pup and watched as Inu-no-Taisho picked Minami up and tucked her against his mokomoko. The female buried her face against it and relaxed which made the woman wonder just why Minami had been tense to begin with. She observed that while Inu-no-Taisho walked through the halls carrying Minami in his left arm, he was also rubbing her back with his right and had a soothing rumble resonating from his chest as he nuzzled the top of the little female's head. Kimiko had to wonder just what was wrong with Minami that would cause her mate to act as if he were soothing a distraught pup. Judging by the youki of the female though, Kimiko knew that Minami had actually been upset about something and briefly wondered if that was why her soon to be ex mate was behaving the way he was.

Sesshoumaru observed his father's actions from the corner of his eye and felt a touch bad for his father's future mate. The woman had clearly been uneasy during his father's brief absence, but in a way, he couldn't blame her. Half the palace was terrified of her though Inuyasha seemed to not mind her that much. Had he not been busy with Kagome, Sesshoumaru would've sought to keep the female company as well. The woman was obviously still adjusting to things and his father leaving had upset her as she hadn't been left alone since the two had be reunited. Not to mention, very few beings outside of his father, himself, and Inuyasha actually interacted with her without cowering in fear or trying to get away from her as quickly as possible. Even Kagome hadn't quite warmed up to the goddess just yet and Sesshoumaru had a feeling that once his mother knew who Minami actually was she would back away from the female as well. Pushing open the door to the dining hall and dismissing the servants who had brought in tea for the four of them, Sesshoumaru seated himself at the head of the table as his father eased himself down to his right and his mother to his left. Minami shifted in his father's lap and Sesshoumaru nearly smiled as he noticed the goddess had drifted into a light sleep during the trek here. At least she had settled down and was comfortable again.

Turning his attention to his mother, Sesshoumaru asked, "Why have you decided to visit, mother?"

"A couple of reasons actually. One is currently asleep in your father's lap and the other is a rumor that I came to see if it was true," Kimiko stated as she poured tea for the other two inu, "Rumor has it you have impregnated a female. I'm wondering if it's true and who the female is if it is."

"Your source is slightly incorrect. There is a female bearing this Sesshoumaru's pup, however, this one did not do it," Sesshoumaru said as he locked his gaze with his father.

"How is that possible?" Kimiko asked as she observed her mate and pup as they both gazed down at the female in her mate's lap.

"The Kami of Fate and the Kami of Life created the pup within the woman's womb to bring our pup and the female together," Inu-no-Taisho replied quietly as he ran his fingers through part of Minami's hair.

"Oh? And how did they do that?" Kimiko asked her mate.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her when she wakes," Inu-no-Taisho responded as his gaze shifted back to his soon to be ex mate, "Only the Kami of Fate holds the answer and she's currently asleep in my lap."

"The Kami of Fate!" Kimiko exclaimed as she bolted up from her place, "Minami's the Kami of Fate!?"

"Yes, I am," Minami grumbled before she buried her face into Inu-no-Taisho's mokomoko again and mumbled, "Can we please keep it down? Kagome's asleep and I was until a moment ago."

"Wait. That means…you and Inu-no-Taisho were always…" Kimiko began before Minami interrupted her.

"No…well, maybe, but that was not my decision if it was so," Minami replied as she glared at the woman from the corner of her right eye, "I may be the Kami of Fate, but my own is unknown to me along with the one I'm involved with. I do not know Inu-no-Taisho's fate now. I only know your son's and the other beings within the palace and elsewhere: even yours and yours is…probably one of the better ones I've created, so please drop the subject."

Kimiko dropped back into her spot and nodded before asking, "The mother of the pup was unwilling in this endeavor I take it?"

Minami nodded. "As was your son, but their fates were set ages ago and had to be successful this time. A pup was a way to secure their pairing even though I still feel guilty for having to take such an extreme measure," she yawned then and turned her face to the inu above her before smiling at him and taking some of his hair between her fingers to twirl it around the digits, "The two seem to have come to terms with the pup though, so it wasn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Is that true, Sesshoumaru? Have you accepted this unwanted pup?" Kimiko asked as she turned wide eyes to her son.

"Yes. Kagome and this Sesshoumaru have accepted our pup despite how she got into the miko's womb. We're working on a bond at this time so our daughter won't be born into an uncomfortable setting," Sesshoumaru stated and watched as his mother's eyes narrowed.

"Miko? This Kagome is human?" Kimiko questioned with a growl.

"Yes, mother, she is and our daughter is full bred youkai," Sesshoumaru replied.

"How is that possible? Humans breed halfbreeds!" Kimiko exclaimed as she locked gazes with the Kami again.

"Not necessarily. There have been cases where humans have borne full bred youkai before and each one of those humans was a miko," Minami stated, "Of course, it wasn't without intervention on my part, but full bred youkai tend to be quite beneficial in some circumstances. However, in this particular case, full bred pups will be a necessity for these two."

"You mean they will have more pups?" Kimiko questioned causing Sesshoumaru's eyebrow to shoot into his bangs as he too awaited the answer.

"Yes, four more at least," Minami replied before letting loose a yawn and stretching a bit as Inu-no-Taisho rubbed her stomach again causing a giggle to escape her, "Why do you do that, love?"

"Mmm…just preparing for later when you're ripe with our pup," Inu-no-Taisho stated and grinned as Minami blushed, "Do you not enjoy it, my little goddess?"

"Of course I do," Minami replied with a grin, "Just wondered that's all."

"And when do you plan on pupping her, Inu-no-Taisho?" Kimiko questioned. She watched the exchange between the two and had once again felt that pang of jealousy. She wanted that too just not with Inu-no-Taisho. Seeing the two together, Kimiko knew he'd never held nor would hold that amount of affection for her or anyone aside from the female in his lap. It was heartwarming, yet she couldn't help but feel a touch jealous that Minami had found a male to be that way with her. Her gaze shifted to the Kami for a moment and a content feeling entered her as Minami smiled at her and nodded silently telling her she would find that.

"I intend to pup her as soon as possible after our annulment, but the longer it takes for the annulment, the more a temptation it is to do so beforehand," Inu-no-Taisho stated as he let out a low growl and rubbed Minami's stomach again causing another giggle to escape the goddess.

"Down, boy," Minami admonished and lightly smacked Inu-no-Taisho's hand causing a laugh to escape the inu and a chuckle to escape Sesshoumaru. Kimiko grinned from ear to ear. Oh yes, Kimiko was looking forward to the week she planned to stay at the palace. Minami was already amusing her and she was sure there was more amusement to come. It was just a matter of finding out who would give her the most amusement.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I'll try to get the next one up in a day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Warning! Adult themes ahead! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

_Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red at the sight in front of him. His precious mate lay on the forest floor naked in all her glory. Her nipples were perked, her core dripping and her head tilted to the right exposing their mating mark to his hungry gaze. A growl ripped from his throat as her lust filled sapphire eyes locked with his hungry amber ones. He vowed to have the image burned in his mind for the rest of his days. _

_The little temptress lifted her left hand and ran her fingertips across her parted lips before moving it to her neck and briefly brushing it against the mating mark as it traveled downward to her breasts. She grasped her left breast and pinched the nipple causing a needy whimper to escape her throat and the scent of arousal hitting Sesshoumaru's nose to increase. Her hand then slid to her stomach briefly before finally settling on her dripping wet core. She rubbed her clit for a few moments before dipping her fingers between her lips causing her breath to hitch as she continued to keep a steady gaze locked on her mate's eyes. _

_Another whimper left her throat and Sesshoumaru's resolve snapped. He practically ripped his clothing off as he knelt in front of his mate and lifted her legs to his shoulders. His now completely red eyes locked on hers as she smiled and squirmed in his hold. A dark chuckle left his lips before he gave in to his mate and buried his mouth into her core. His tongue swirled around her clit before flicking the little nub at a rapid rate. His little mate's moans and pants filling his ears as he shifted his tongue from her clit to her dripping core caused a growl to surface from deep inside him making his precious mate whimper in need while her scent and juices increased around him. _

_His red eyes found her sapphire ones and the pleading look in her eyes caused him to pull back and look down at her. "Mate," the beast growled deeply and smiled as Kagome immediately flipped over onto her knees exposing her ass to her mate. She lowered her upper body to the ground and swept her black tresses to the right side leaving the mark exposed to him while tilting her head in submission. "Good mate," Sesshoumaru growled again as he leaned over her and kissed her back from the top of her ass to her shoulder before licking the exposed mark. Kagome shuddered as another animalistic growl spilled from between her mate's lips the moment his impressive member slid between the dripping soft petals surrounding her core. _

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke with a growl and a very painful erection. Damn it. Of all the embarrassing dreams he just had to have _that_ one. As if being around the miko wasn't already hard enough as it was, his devious and highly perverted brain apparently sought to make things even more awkward. How in the hell was he going to be able to be in the same room let alone the same home with the woman if he couldn't control his own mind? Releasing a frustrated growl, Sesshoumaru rose from his bed and went to the connected washroom to bathe. He'd never handle this particular problem on his own and considering it was late, he didn't feel like waking his newest plaything in the village.

That's all Misa was to him. That particular female held no interest to him, but was stupid enough to think that she did. She was a form of amusement to him for the time being as was Ayami, Shiaka, Kaori, Ayuka, and Chiharu. All of them were nothing except playthings. A smirk formed on his lips as he realized he did indeed have six playthings for his amusement. It was laughable really. Of course, all six of them either was or had attempted to talk him into mating them. That was one thing he would never allow any of them. The title of Western lady was sacred and not given easily. None of them were worthy of the honor. The Western lady would be revered by not only himself, but also the court and his people. He couldn't just throw the title to any female. Only one and she had to be spectacular in her own right.

That thought caused him to pause in his washing. Did the miko have what it would take to be the Western lady? She seemed to have a definite backbone to her as he had witnessed on countless occasions. She was thoughtful, caring, and had a natural maternal instinct. She could defend herself for the most part. Not to mention, she was extremely attractive. Everything from her sapphire eyes to her apple and cinnamon scent appealed to his senses. Even her voice whether she was screaming or just speaking was pleasant to his sensitive ears. Perhaps she did. The only downfall: she was human.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the edge of his indoor hot spring and closed his eyes. His father had met his downfall due to a human. The result of which had caused a war to break out in the West which he wound up having to settle. Would it happen again if he decided to mate the miko? If there was one definite thing he secretly hated, it was war. It was always troublesome and never really settled anything. It was a complete waste of time in his opinion. Would the miko be worth a war? He didn't know.

He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. Of course, this time around his sire and brother would be present, so if a war did break out, he wouldn't be the only one doing the fighting. Maybe, just maybe, he'd take the risk. His pup would definitely be worth him taking the miko for his mate, but still, it was a risky endeavor and he wasn't sure he wanted to take it.

Speaking of his pup, he wondered how the other lords would take the news. From what his mother had said, Sesshoumaru knew there were rumors spreading already, so it was only a matter of time before inquiries would arrive from Daisuke, Derenti, Raichu, Shinjin, Genkei, and Daitaro. Then, of course, they'd want to meet the lucky female bearing his pup. Daisuke, Derenti, and Raichu were the ones he knew wouldn't have a problem with it. The elders Shinjin, Genkei, and Daitaro, on the other hand, would be adamantly against it. Those three he was certain would fall under Minami's responsibility. After all, the Kami of Fate was sure to strike an extremely fearful chord within the elder lords that ruled the Youkai Council.

Rising from the hot spring and grabbing a nearby towel, Sesshoumaru began to dry his hair as he thought about the lords. That would mean opening his home to the entire court for a few weeks to a few months depending on what they decided to annoy him with. Kagome and the pup would be the first order of business he was sure, but then…probably his resurrected father and Minami. The idea gave him a headache. He couldn't stand the court for more than a few days. A few weeks would probably have him wanting a bloodbath by the time it was done.

Throwing the towel onto the bench at the foot of his bed, Sesshoumaru grabbed his haori and threw it over his shoulders before loosely tying his obi around his waist. Considering morning was still a few hours away, he decided to forgo his fudoshi and hakama as he made his way to the balcony of his chambers. As he leaned against the railing and looked out over his lands, his thoughts shifted back to his pup. Only two months to go before his daughter would be born and the realization caused his eyes to widen.

Sesshoumaru knew how to be a father by instinct, but would that be enough for his child? From what he'd observed of pups over time, he knew they craved attention and didn't know how to fend for themselves for quite a while. How would he know what to do with a bawling pup? He had no doubt that the miko would guide him, but it still sent a small tremor of fear down his spine. Was he really ready for that responsibility? It terrified him.

Before he realized it, a chuckle escaped him at his own stupidity. He'd fought numerous youkai, survived the direst conditions, and had traveled to the underworld and back multiple times, but the idea of being a father had him terrified? It was pure insanity. He was a lord and had never bowed or been fearful of anything, yet here he stood, scared to death of an unborn pup. He hadn't had time to think of the situation until this moment and he was in a near panic. Being a lord was easy, but a father? Could he really be a good one?

"You'll be fine, pup," Inu-no-Taisho's voice cut into his thoughts causing Sesshoumaru to turn and watch as his father walked out to join him on the balcony.

"Hn…you gained Minami's ability to read my thoughts?" Sesshoumaru questioned bitterly.

A chuckle escaped Inu-no-Taisho before he replied, "No, but your youki spoke volumes to me and woke me for that matter. You're distressed and I just assumed it was due to the pup."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he returned his gaze to the forest, "I am concerned about being a father."

"I will tell you it is not an easy endeavor, but in the end, it has its own rewards. Seeing your pup happy will make you happy. I, myself, am ecstatic with the way you and your brother turned out and cannot wait to see how my grandpups do," Inu-no-Taisho stated as he laid a hand on his eldest pups shoulder, "You'll be a great father. Let the miko guide you and you'll be surprised as to how much easier it is with her help."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru said as he gazed out of the corner of his eye at his sire, "What do you intend to do about the situation with mother and Minami?"

"Your mother has agreed to annul the mating. However, that cannot be done without the council and court present, so until they are here, there is nothing that can be done," Inu-no-Taisho replied with a sigh, "In all actuality, I'm a bit apprehensive about mating Minami. I love her more than life, yet something tells me we won't be together long."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked out of shock, "You two seem meant to be though."

Inu-no-Taisho nodded and said, "Yes, I believe we are, but I have this overwhelming sense that she will be taken from me at some point. Though I don't know why that is."

"You still intend to mate her and have pups with her though, don't you?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he watched a wistful smile appear on his sire's face.

"Oh yes, that is certain, my boy," Inu-no-Taisho responded, "What do you intend to do with the miko?"

"I…I…don't know," Sesshoumaru hesitated, "I'm certain she is mating material, yet she is human and I know the council's view on humans."

"Hmmm…yes, that will be a bit of a problem should you decide to mate her anyway," Inu-no-Taisho commented and chuckled when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him, "I know you aren't sure if you wish to mate Kagome yet, so let things take its course. Spend time with her and get to know her. Who knows? Things may change between the two of you."

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Well, I'll take my leave, pup. Have a good night," Inu-no-Taisho said as he turned and headed back into Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Sesshoumaru watched him go as his thoughts shifted to his schedule for the day. Deciding he had too much to do come morning, Sesshoumaru decided to head back to bed for a while. Might as well get his rest while he could since he was sure Jaken would be in to wake him in the next two hours. That annoying toad…was his last thought before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Inu-no-Taisho stood at the foot of his bed watching his future mate sleep. It had become his favorite thing to do recently since he still had the sense he'd lose her. He couldn't count the number of nights he'd jerk awake and pull her closer just to make certain she was still there. It irked him and terrified him at the same time. Why was he feeling like she'd disappear? She was a Kami after all, so there was a good chance of it, but he hoped his intuition was wrong. A shift on the bed caused him to yank himself from his thoughts and a devilish grin to appear on his face.

His little goddess had shifted and exposed her bare left shoulder to his gaze. Minami lay flat on her stomach and he couldn't contain the wicked thought that flowed into his mind at the sight. Oh yes, he was going to wake his future mate and he was going to right now. Quickly shedding the sleeping yukata he'd donned to go speak with his pup, Inu-no-Taisho climbed onto the bed and stalked slowly towards his little mate.

He stopped once his hands reached the sides of her hips and he peeled the sheet off her until it slid down to her knees. Slowly leaning over his little goddess, Inu-no-Taisho proceeded to kiss and nip at her shoulders while digging his erection into her backside until a muffled moan met his ears. Oh yes, he'd woken her. He used his knees to push Minami's legs apart and pulled back from her to grip her hips and lift her ass up to his groin. Bending a bit, he proceeded to lift his little mate's hips to his shoulders before bending a bit more and burying his nose within her folds. The position was a bit awkward for the two, but a low moan met his ears before a warm mouth engulfed his manhood causing a tremor to snake down his spine. Even upside down, his little minx knew what he wanted.

A smirk met his lips as his goddess gagged for a moment before shifting and taking what she could into her mouth. Deciding to distract himself from the pleasure on his cock, Inu-no-Taisho began licking the divine morsel trembling before his lips. Of everything he'd ever tasted, his little goddess' juices were the most addicting of all. A whimper met his ears as he licked the little nub hidden within Minami's folds and he had to hold back a groan as the suction his little one had increased with each pass of his tongue. This female was going to be the death of him. He buried his tongue into the warm and dripping wet cavern of his little mate and his hips jerked as her tongue met the underside of his cock.

Suddenly his little female tensed and a pop sounded before she became a trembling mess and moaned his name repeatedly as her orgasm hit her like a wave. Inu-no-Taisho drank every drop of her juices before Minami's orgasm subsided and he slowly turned her over and buried his cock inside of her while lowering her down to the bed. A prideful grin appeared on his face as he watched his little one tremble and pant with the aftermath of her first orgasm of the morning. Sliding a bit deeper into her, Inu-no-Taisho let loose a growl as Minami's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and her feet lifted and met the back of his thighs.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on his little one's lips before pulling back and locking his amber orbs with her royal blue ones. "Beautiful," he whispered to her before he pulled back and slid into her again causing Minami's breath to hitch and a groan to escape her, "Absolutely beautiful." He picked up the pace a bit as his goddess managed to push her hips into him signaling that she needed him to get on with ravaging her and he was more than happy to answer her body's call.

He watched each and every expression that crossed her features as he took her from one orgasm to another and knew that she was meant to be his in every sense of the word. The way his name fell from her lips was music to his ears. The way she managed to time her thrusts in conjunction to his was making it difficult for him to hold his release. The look of absolute love shining back at him from those royal blue eyes and the tender yet passionate way her fingers dug into his shoulders told him that this was his female. The one that had been created for him alone and as he filled her with his seed, he was humbled by that fact.

He never would have dreamed that such a female existed. The way she managed to wrap her body around him as they lay spent on the bed pleased him beyond measure. This tiny little five foot five inch female had somehow wormed her way into his very soul and he couldn't have been more content. Yet, as he watched the sunlight meet his little one's hair, Inu-no-Taisho couldn't help the fear that gripped him. He tightened his hold on Minami without realizing it and buried his nose into her hair to take a good sniff of his female's scent. He suddenly had to make sure that scent would forever be ingrained into his memory.

"What is it, love?" Minami's concerned voice met his ears causing him to pull himself from his thoughts and look down at the face of the woman he held so close to his heart. His brow furrowed before he answered, "It's nothing."

"Mmm…I don't believe that for a minute. You're upset and clinging," Minami said as she watched her inu.

Inu-no-Taisho lifted his left hand and ran his fingers through her bangs before stating, "I just don't wish to lose you, little one."

Confusion crossed Minami's face as she gazed into his amber eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Inu. You know that."

"Hn…I hope not," Inu-no-Taisho stated before he rolled onto his right side and wrapped his little mate in his arms, "Sleep, love. We have a long day ahead of us."

Minami yawned and nodded at him before she buried her face into his chest and drifted to sleep. Inu-no-Taisho watched her doze off before he joined her in the realm of sleep while keeping a tight and secure hold on her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a bench in the garden tapping his foot as he listened to his half-brother's mother ramble on about whatever she was rambling about. Something to do with baby names or something…he wasn't actually listening. Instead, his thoughts were on his brother and Kagome. It still irked him that even after a month; he still wasn't sure what to do about everything. He knew this whole thing was their problem, but damn it, there should be something he can do! Oh he knew he'd blown his chance at an actual relationship with Kagome, but that didn't mean he couldn't support her. Even if it's with his half-brother, Inuyasha just wanted to see her happy. It was the least he could after everything she'd done for him.

Maybe he should have a talk with the bone head and set him straight on what exactly Kagome needed…no, a fight would ensue. He was sure of that. Hmmm…maybe… "I got it!" Inuyasha exclaimed before he bolted up from seat causing Kimiko to look at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Got what?" the female questioned as she tilted her head to the right.

"Nevermind. I need that annoying toad that follows Sesshoumaru everywhere, my dad, Sango, Miroku, and probably Minami too," Inuyasha rambled as he bolted for the doors to the palace.

Running as fast as he could, Inuyasha headed for his father's chambers. He figured the old inu and his future mate were still asleep after their early morning escapades so it was best to start there. Stopping at the door, he grabbed the handle and flung it open only to come face to face with his highly pissed off father. He gulped as he took a good look and realized he'd burst into the room just as Minami was getting dressed. Oh god…he was dead.

"What do you want?" Inu-no-Taisho snarled at his youngest as he pushed him out of the room so his little mate could finish getting dressed. He was beyond livid that his youngest had decided to burst into the room instead of knocking. This had better be good.

"First off, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as his ears flattened to his skull, "I have an idea on a gift of sorts for Kagome and Sesshoumaru and wanted to tell you and Minami, but didn't realize you two were awake."

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Inuyasha?" Minami asked as she emerged from the room fully clothed.

"Well…we were all talking about places for a nursery the other day and Sesshoumaru said the room next to his was the best spot, right?" Inuyasha stated.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Inu-no-Taisho asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could decorate it for the pup as a kind of surprise for Kagome and Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied.

Inu-no-Taisho smiled at Minami who returned the gesture then both turned to Inuyasha and exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

Before Inuyasha could blink, he was bombarded by hugs from both his father and Minami. The two squeezed him as tight as they could and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to tear into them to get away. He didn't think they'd take to the idea at all, but already Minami was rambling about things the nursery would need as she strolled down the hallway to find Jaken. It shocked him to say the least. He turned his attention to his father who stood next to him in the hallway watching as Minami walked away from them. Something akin to longing passed over his father's features causing his eyebrow to shoot into his bangs.

"What's your problem, old man?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A chuckle escaped Inu-no-Taisho before he replied, "I'm hoping she's that animated when it comes to our pup's nursery."

"Keh! Drop it, will ya?" Inuyasha huffed before he stalked off down the hallway after the Kami.

A laugh escaped the older inu before he followed after the two. Honestly, his youngest was awfully amusing at times.

* * *

Kagome sat sprawled out on a cushion in the library with her favorite book in her lap. She had been reading for a bit and decided she needed a break. It was about midday, so it was a bit too early for lunch but her stomach was rumbling for food anyway. Thankfully, the morning sickness phase had passed awhile back. The baby kicked her again causing a chuckle to escape her and she placed her book on a nearby table before putting a hand over her growing baby bump and standing up from the cushion. Her movements were a bit wobbly now and kind of reminded her of how a penguin would walk, but at least she was able to move around for now.

Walking down the hallway in search of the kitchen, Kagome spotted a guard outside of Sesshoumaru's study and smiled at him before stopping next to the inu. The guard returned the smile and asked, "Can I help you, miko-sama?"

"Just call me Kagome, please," Kagome flushed and smiled when the guard nodded.

"As you wish, Kagome," the guard reiterated, "May I help you?"

"What's your name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Tatsu, milady," the inu replied then he gestured to the other guard, "That is my twin, Matsu."

"Pleased to meet you both," Kagome said with a smile, "Well, Tatsu, I was wondering if you could direct me to the kitchen. Seems the baby is hungry."

Before Tatsu had a chance to respond, the door to the study opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out into the hallway. Tatsu and Matsu nodded to the lord who nodded back and turned to Kagome. "Come, this Sesshoumaru will escort you," he stated and held his arm out for her to take.

"You don't have to, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure you're busy," Kagome muttered.

"Yes, this one is. However, this Sesshoumaru's pup needs fed and this one will see to it immediately. The paperwork will still be there when we return," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Okay," Kagome caved and took ahold of his arm before turning to the guards, "It really was nice meeting you both."

The guards nodded at her before she turned a smile to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Are those two always stationed there?"

"Hn…this Sesshoumaru trusts very few with the task of guarding the study. Tatsu and Matsu are two of the four that do so and are the better of this one's guards. Tatsu is up for the head guard position actually," Sesshoumaru replied as the two made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Kagome commented before the two fell into silence.

"Emiko…" Sesshoumaru stated quietly after a few moments causing Kagome to focus her attention on him.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"A name this one is thinking of for our pup: Emiko," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hmm…I hadn't even thought about names!" Kagome exclaimed causing a smirk to appear on the Taiyoukai's face before she continued, "Emiko? I like it. Any more you're thinking of?"

"Sayuri, Natsumi, Mai, and Nami are the others this one has thought of," Sesshoumaru responded as the two walked into the kitchen and seated themselves at the small breakfast table, "This Sesshoumaru has also debated on Manami, but thinks it's too close to Minami."

Kagome giggled, "Yes, but I think Minami would be pleased with the name."

"Hn…perhaps," Sesshoumaru stated. He watched as one of the servants sat a plate of fruit in front of Kagome and poured tea for the two of them before asking, "Do you have any preference on the name?"

"Isn't it tradition for the father to name a pup?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, especially with firstborns. However, this Sesshoumaru does not wish to pick a name you don't agree with, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm…" Kagome mumbled as she nibbled a piece of fruit, "I think I like Emiko the most out of all of those."

"Hn..," Sesshoumaru uttered with a nod, "Emiko it shall be then. How are you fairing?"

"Oh…um…fairly well actually," Kagome replied with a smile, "Just getting a little difficult to move around right now and none of my clothes are fitting right anymore."

Sesshoumaru looked her over and noticed that her kimono was in fact getting too tight on her and her breasts were almost ripping the fabric they were confined in. Not to mention, the obi was tied loose enough to allow some space but tight enough to keep the kimono closed. "Hn…this one will have new clothing to you tomorrow," he said after he finished his observation.

"Sesshoumaru, that really is unnecessary. Kimonos are expensive!" Kagome scolded.

"It is this one's duty to provide for his pup and its mother and this Sesshoumaru shall do so. Your clothing is constricting and therefore, will be replaced," Sesshoumaru stated with a slight growl while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay," Kagome conceded.

"Good, Now, eat," Sesshoumaru ordered as he refilled their tea.

Kagome glared at him. This Taiyoukai was going to be the death of her or she'd wind up strangling him before Emiko was even born. Damned bossy males...

* * *

**Author's Note**: I finally got chapter 5 up. Sorry for the lateness! Highly adult themes in this chapter, but hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews too ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over the list of guests that would be invading his home within the next few weeks. It still irked him that every lord even the absolute minor lords of the court had replied to the invitations he had sent out a month ago. The guest total would be three thousand-eighty seven youkai, hanyou, and humans within his walls. His home could accommodate them easily, but he wondered how his miko and pup would react to such an enormous amount. He was liable to become hostile with the large amount especially with his pup being so close to being birthed.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts shifted then as he realized his pup was a month from being born. Had it been three months already? It seemed like just last week he had made the discovery, but the thought pleased him instead of angering him as it had at first. He had been livid when he found the miko carrying his pup, yet nearly three months later he was anticipating the arrival. Of course, Sesshoumaru was trying to delude himself. He was more curious as to how the miko would take to the pup. A full bred inuyoukai was not an easy pup to raise. Most bitches left the pup in the sire's care or killed the pup without so much as a glance at it. His own mother had dumped him onto his father as soon as he had emerged from the womb which caused Sesshoumaru to wonder if Kagome would do the same. Sesshoumaru knew better of course, but he couldn't help but wonder.

A knock on the study door pulled Sesshoumaru from his thoughts as Tatsu and Matsu stepped into the room. The two bowed respectively to their lord who nodded to them and waited for them to rise before asking, "What is it?"

The two looked nervously at each other before Tatsu stated, "The lady Kagome is…well…uncomfortable, milord. She's been pacing the corridors for hours now begging the pup to settle. Her group, your father, mother and Minami-sama have tried to calm the pup, but nothing seems to be helping."

Sesshoumaru let loose a growl as he stood from his seat and glared at the guards, "Why did no one send for this Sesshoumaru sooner?"

"We don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama. We were only informed moments ago," Matsu commented as Sesshoumaru walked around his desk and stopped in the middle of the guards.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the study door, "Return to your posts."

Panic settled into Sesshoumaru the moment he opened the study door and Kagome's distressed scent reached his nostrils. Quickly taking to his orb form, Sesshoumaru sped to the Eastern corridor startling several servants as he passed. He slowed as he topped the step on the third floor and returned to his normal state before speeding the rest of the way down the long hallway. Just as his guards stated, Kagome was pacing in circles while his father, Minami, his mother, Inuyasha and the rest of his pack stood watching helplessly. The miko was beyond exhausted at this point and Sesshoumaru could tell she was on the verge of collapse.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome practically whimpered as Emiko kicked her again. Honestly, the pup had been moving and kicking all day and no matter what she did, the pup just wouldn't calm. Another kick caused Kagome to cringe before she resumed her pacing only to stop as Sesshoumaru swept her into his arms. Gazing at the Taiyoukai curiously, Kagome tilted her head to the right as he shifted her weight enough to make sure he had a good hold on her before asking, "What are you doing?"

"You are tired and this one's pup will not settle, therefore, this Sesshoumaru is taking you to his chambers. The pup is reaching for this one, " Sesshoumaru stated as he gazed at his father who smiled and nodded to him.

"Perceptive as always, my son," Inu-no-Taisho stated, "You caught on quicker than I expected." The great inu then picked Minami up and tucked her head against his shoulder, "Do not overdo it though. Too much and you may cause injury to them both."

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he started down the hallway to the stairwell. He stopped as the kitsune and Rin clutched the legs of his hakamas. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the two while Kagome smiled at them from her spot in his arms. "Yes?" he asked as the two looked up at him.

"Can Rin and Shippo come too, Sesshoumaru-sama? We'll be extra good!" Rin begged her father figure while Shippo nodded in agreement. Rin had been just as worried about Kagome as everyone else. Granted, she was only eight, but she understood that Kagome was pregnant with her sister and was excited to see the baby.

Kagome giggled from her spot in his arms and Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to form on his lips as he nodded to the two pups. The two squealed and he stood still as the kitsune climbed up his mokomoko and rested on his shoulder as Rin tightened her grip on his leg. A laugh to his left caught his attention and he glared at the Kami who was sporting the biggest shit eating grin on her face. The laugh had originated from Inuyasha, who stood bent at the waist laughing hard enough he was having difficulty catching his breath. Sesshoumaru jerked his head to the front again and started up the stairs while he secretly crushed his brother in his mind. Oh yes, Inuyasha was going to pay for that.

After Sesshoumaru got far enough up the stairs, Inu-no-Taisho turned to the rest of the pack, "The crib is due to arrive today, is it not?"

"Yes, along with the dresser and armoire and the linens will be arriving tomorrow. Had to find a seamstress for the specific design Minami picked," Sango stated as she watched Inuyasha attempt to catch his breath, "What is your problem, Inuyasha?"

"Out of everyone, I always thought Sesshoumaru would be the last person to have a family instinct, but look at him!" Inuyasha burst as he started laughing again.

"All males have that, idiot," Kimiko stated, "My son's is more subtle than most though."

The group froze as Minami let loose a snarl. The goddess started thrashing violently in Inu-no-Taisho arms while scratching and biting at him causing the great inu to drop her. A violet light surrounded the goddess as her eyes took on a silver tint before she vanished before the group. Inu-no-Taisho reached out as if to grab her and let his arm drop after blinking a few times.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he took in his father's crestfallen face, "What'd you do?"

Shaking himself, Inu-no-Taisho looked at his youngest and shrugged. "Nothing to my knowledge," he said as he began to walk toward his chambers, "She was fine and then she wasn't." He slammed the door to his chambers shut after that leaving a stunned group in his wake.

"I wonder what happened," Sango stated as she, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kimiko started down the hallway.

"Keh, who knows," Inuyasha replied as he tossed his hands behind his head, "It's their problem."

"True," Miroku commented before looking at Kimiko, "Perhaps we should go and wait on the crib and things?"

Kimiko nodded as the group descended the stairs to the front entryway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile…_

Shippo stared in awe at the Taiyoukai holding his mother. Sesshoumaru had brought them to his chambers and had placed his mother on a cushion before removing his swords and armor. The Taiyoukai then seated himself on the cushion next to his mother and removed his boots before tucking his feet under himself and taking Kagome into his lap. A rumble sounded in his little kitsune ears and he jumped before realizing the sound was emanating from the Taiyoukai. Shippo knew that sound. The low growl was meant to comfort a distraught child and as he watched, Kagome relaxed against the Taiyoukai before slipping into a light sleep.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered in awe to her father figure, "Rin didn't know you could do that."

"I usually don't Rin. However, my pup seems to have needed it," Sesshoumaru stated quietly as he leaned into the cushion and shifted Kagome slightly so he could lay a hand over her stomach. His youki rose to the surface as a light blue youki surrounded his hand. A small smile met his lips as he felt the pup settle before the youki receded. The pup had needed its father. He'd known it instinctually as soon as he'd caught sight of the miko in her restless state.

His attention snapped to his left as he watched his other pups climb onto the cushion as well. He and Kagome may not have been mated, but Shippo was now a part of his pack and thereby, his pup as well. Odd…he never would have considered that three months ago. Focusing his attention on the kitsune, Sesshoumaru asked, "Tell me, pup, how did you come to be with my miko and pack?"

Shippo sputtered for a minute as his little mind went into shock. _'His miko and pack!? When did Mama become his?'_ he thought before he sent a suspicious glare at the Taiyoukai. "When did my mama and Inuyasha's pack become yours?" he hissed at the Lord.

"I expected you to ask that and you all became my pack the moment this pup was conceived. Kagome became mine simply because she is the mother of my pup and a potential mate as well," Sesshoumaru replied with a small chuckle. The kitsune was amusing. The kit nodded before he launched into the tale of his joining the group. Sesshoumaru listened attentively as he watched the kitsune animatedly describe the Thunder Brothers. Seeing Rin move closer to him, Sesshoumaru took his right hand and snagged the little girl around the waist before pulling her to his side. He didn't show Rin much affection, but seeing as things were changing for him, Sesshoumaru decided it wouldn't hurt to treat the child as his own, at least in his chambers and around his pack. The court would never be witness to such actions be it the miko or the pups as he had an image to uphold, but in his chambers, if he wished to nuzzle with his miko and pups, then he would do so.

Rin nearly squealed in delight as her father figure pulled her to sit next to him. Sesshoumaru had never done this before and the little girl was ecstatic that her father was showing affection to the miko, Shippo and her. It felt as if she had a family again and her heart filled with joy at the thought. Shippo had finished his story and had wedged himself between her and Kagome's legs and Rin watched as he dozed off before turning her face to her father.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she started and bit her lip as Sesshoumaru's amber eyes locked with her brown ones before she continued quietly, "Does this mean Rin has a family?"

Sesshoumaru sat for a minute and observed the little girl, kitsune, and miko. Family…was that what they were now? He and the miko were not mated and hadn't even discussed such a thing yet. In fact, he was still unsure if he wished to have the miko for a mate, but maybe, just maybe, he'd at least speak to Minami or one of the lords about it to get their opinion. A smile formed on his lips before he bent and nuzzled the top of Rin's head, "Perhaps it does, Rin."

A brilliant smile met his gaze before Rin curled into his side and dozed off as well. His gaze shifted to the miko and his breath caught as sapphire eyes met his amber ones. He hadn't meant for the miko to overhear and didn't realize she'd woken at some point. How had he let his guard down that much? Something akin to embarrassment washed over him and he jerked his gaze away from her before snapping his attention back to her as she spoke.

"Is that what you want Sesshoumaru? A family with me?" Kagome questioned quietly. She'd heard Rin's question and Sesshoumaru's answer. Did he truly want that? The bigger question was did she? Kagome bit her lip as she pondered that. She barely knew Sesshoumaru. Granted, they'd talked numerous times and had gotten to know each other a bit, but a lifetime with him? She wasn't ready for that yet…if ever. Panic began to spread through her before warmth engulfed her as mokomoko slithered its way behind her head and around her side effectively calming her.

"I am unsure at this time, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied. He'd sensed her panic and nearly laughed when moko decided to comfort her. He would have, but his furry companion got to it before he did.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "Good cause I don't know about it either."

Sesshoumaru nodded before the two began discussing the nursery for the pup and how to decorate it. All the while, neither one knowing that the room next to Sesshoumaru's was already being set up for the pup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile on the Northern seashore…._

Minmai glared at the male in front of her. A snarl met her lips as the male laughed at her. Six slashes graced her body, three on each arm and she was furious. Blood seeped onto what was left of the sleeves of her kimono and dripped onto the sand staining it with the liquid. Raising her gaze so it was level with the male as she stood to her full height, Minami growled out, "What is it you want, aniki?"

"Oh!? Now, you acknowledge me as your kin. Isn't that sweet of you, imouto," Makoto snarled sarcastically at his younger sibling. Six hundred years ago, he'd been banished from the realm of the Kami and it was all thanks to the little bitch in front of him.

Minami smirked as she watched her older brother begin to circle her again. Makoto was obviously angry and surprisingly weaker than the last time she'd been in his presence. While she only had six cuts on her person, Makoto looked as if he was barely standing and was bruised from head to foot. Honestly, Minami felt bad for her brother. The dumbass had made his own bed back then and she'd had the unfortunate task of banishing her own sibling from the realm of the Kami. It was a day she hadn't wished to recall, but when her brother's youki bumped hers while she was snuggled up with Inu-no-Taisho, she knew she had no choice. She felt horrible that she'd had to harm her mate to make sure he didn't follow her, but it had to be done.

"You still blame me for your own actions, aniki. I merely carried out my orders the day you were banished," Minami stated as she once again swatted at her brother as though he were a fly causing Makoto to be launched a good two hundred yards into the ocean. Really she didn't wish to have to harm her brother, but she hadn't had a choice. Without the power of the Kami, Makoto was nothing more than a low level youkai and he was going to die if she decided to kill him. As it was, Minami was merely trying to maim him.

Makoto managed to swim back to shore though it had taken him longer than the last time. As he stood to walk back up to the shoreline, his exhaustion set in and he collapsed head first toward the water. Bracing himself for impact and the peace he deserved, Makoto was stunned when a pair of arms caught him around his waist and his head met with a soft shoulder instead of the water. A soft, "Can we stop this, oniisan? Please?" met his ears as Minami pleaded with him her voice cracking as she spoke, "Please onii-sama, I don't wish to harm you further."

Makoto tensed as Minami choked back a sob and buried her face into his shoulder. Regret poured off his little sister in waves and his heart clenched. For six hundred years, he'd been livid with his sibling, but this? He'd never expected this from his sister. Minami wasn't one to show regret often, but here she was, clingy to him and bawling her eyes out due to her regret. She regretted harming him, but did she regret banishing him?

A choked sob sounded from Minami as she answered her brother's unspoken question, "You haven't the slightest clue what I went through that day, aniki. I lost you: the only person I trusted with everything. It hurt me and I am so sorry."

"Why was I banished, Mina?" Makoto asked quietly as she helped him back to shore.

"You were to be taught compassion and humility, Makoto. You were too cocky and arrogant at the time and Father wanted to teach you a lesson," Minami stated as she helped him sit down on the sand, "However, you will never be a Kami again. Your fate has changed."

"How?" Makoto asked in shock as Minami plopped herself next to him.

A bright smile lit Minami's face as she responded, "You are going to meet your soulmate. I'll be introducing the two of you in a few hours, but for now, rest, you numbskull."

A nod was her response as he brother collapsed into the sand next to her and promptly passed out. She watched him for a few moments before a scowl met her lips. Inu-no-Taisho was probably furious with her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu-no-Taisho sat on the balcony railing that led to his chambers wondering just where his little mate was. He'd been sitting for a few hours now and still couldn't understand what he'd done to anger her. One second she'd been nuzzling her face into his neck and kissing him and then she bit him hard enough to draw blood. It didn't make any sense!

Then, of course, she clawed his arms hard enough to draw blood as well and he'd had no choice but to drop his little mate. He sincerely hoped he hadn't harmed her. Neither she nor their pup needed to be harmed and especially not by his hand. The guilt was eating away at him and he realized he had to move. Standing from the railing he walked back into his chambers and smiled as he lay on the bed. Throwing his hands behind his head and crossing his feet at the ankles, Inu-no-Taisho stared at the ceiling as he pondered the newest development in his new life.

His little mate was pupped already. Seems even his beast had been impatient and had rushed things along. Granted, Minami was only a week along, but already, his instincts had kicked in and the need to protect her was fierce. Two weeks at the most and his little minx would officially be his mate. The thought filled him with joy. About 5 months and his little daughter would be joining the pack. Another month and his granddaughter would be joining the pack and with any luck, her mother would officially be his son's mate. So far, his second life was shaping up to be better than his first. He had an actual family this time and he couldn't be happier.

That thought made him frown. Inu-no-Taisho knew happiness didn't last long and that nagging feeling of losing his little mate crept into his thoughts again. He still had no explanation as to why he felt the way he did, but ever since he'd realized Minami was pupped, the feeling had increased tenfold. It made him want to grab her and lock them away in their chambers so she wouldn't leave his side.

Rolling to his side to face his mate's side of the bed, Inu-no-Taisho propped his head on his right hand and brushed his fingertips over Minami's pillow. He, of course, knew he was being ridiculous. Locking them in their chambers would probably make his little goddess angry. She was a social creature by nature and now that she actually had people that wanted to spend time with her and get to know her, she had shown a completely new side to herself. She was approachable now. Cautious, of course, but still more approachable than she had been when they'd first come here.

"And what are you so concentrated on, my love?" Minami stated with a giggle as she wrapped her arm around Inu-no-Taisho's midsection from behind him.

Inu-no-Taisho jumped at the contact and wrapped his left arm around his little mate before pulling her over his side and laying her in front of him. "Just where have you been?" he questioned with a scowl directed at her.

"Mmm….well, you see…" Minami started before Inu-no-Taisho noticed she was gazing over his shoulder.

The great inu turned his head and saw a male standing in their chambers. A snarl left his lips before he snatched Minami up and jumped out of the bed while pushing the goddess behind him. The Taiyoukai studied the male before him and realized he was drenched in his female's scent. A numbness crept over the inu before he rounded on his little mate and, with hurt dripping in every syllable asked, "Why, Minami?"

Minami reeled back in shock before she burst out laughing. Inu-no-Taisho thought that she…? "Oh good grief, Inu. Makoto's my aniki!" she squealed as Makoto burst into laughter.

"Now, that's one amusing inuyoukai you have there, imouto!" Makoto blurted between his laughter. When his sister had mentioned that she was due to mate an inu, Makoto had been uneasy. Now though, any uneasiness he'd felt had left. The inu had not only been gentle with his sister, but was also protecting her. A smile met his lips as he watched the inu sweep his sister into his arms causing a giggle to escape his sibling. A low rumble sounded as the Taiyoukai nuzzled his little sister's head and Makoto couldn't help but feel happy for his sister. The inu obviously loved her and had managed to break her out of the shell she had placed on herself in their youth.

After a moment or two, Inu-no-Taisho approached the golden haired, royal blue eyed male before him and held his hand out to him. "I do apologize, but you are covered in your little sister's scent so I assumed…" Inu-no-Taisho trailed off as Makoto shook hands with him.

"Hey, I would've done the same thing if it'd been me," Makoto stated with a chuckle, "I haven't seen my sister in six hundred years, but she is trustworthy and faithful. You have no need to worry, Inu-no-Taisho, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Inu-no-Taisho replied before gazing down at his mate, "Why is he here?"

Minami let loose a yawn before she smiled and a twinkle entered her eyes, "His soul mate's here. I'm going to introduce them at dinner."

"Ah. Dinner should be served any time now," the great inu commented before carrying his mate to the cushions by the fireplace and sitting down. Makoto joined them and the three began filling each other in on their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimiko sat staring at the golden haired blue eyed male across from her. For some strange reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of his. Since Makoto had entered the room and the initial questioning in regard to the male inuyoukai, Kimiko was lost in the male's gaze. Makoto smiled at her and she suddenly averted her gaze as a blush spread across her cheeks. Honestly! She was a nine hundred year old Taiyoukai and was acting like a pup! It was frustrating! Of course, it'd didn't help that Makoto had taken to purposely saying things that would make any female blush and that tongue of his seemed to have no place inside that wickedly delectable looking mouth of his. The Taiyoukai knew precisely what he was doing and it was driving her insane. Had she had no self-control, Kimiko would've have jumped him already. He was just that damn good.

Makoto sat watching the stunning Taiyoukai across from him. His sister had told him that his soulmate was here, but her? He definitely hadn't expected the beauty across the table from him. Granted, he was making her blush constantly with his words and subtle actions, but he was actually quite nervous. He was afraid he'd screw this up just as bad as he had the rest of his life. The Kami held no favor with him for the last six hundred years, so why would his sister suddenly grant him a reprieve from his punishment? It made no sense to him, but he decided to go with it. May as well have some fun and possibly gain a mate out of the whole thing.

"I'm curious about something, Makoto-sama," Kagome stated causing everyone's attention to divert to her, "Why is your youki less than Minami-sama's? You are siblings, right?"

Makoto tore his gaze away from the miko before looking at his sister. A look passed between the two before Minami nodded and smiled at Kagome as she answered for her brother, "Makoto was banished from the realm of the Kami quite some time ago and cannot return until his natural death on this plane. A significant amount of his powers were stripped from him as well, but I can say his fate has changed and will no longer continue down the path it was."

"Why exactly are you answering instead of him, my little mate?" Inu-no-Taisho questioned the female seated comfortably in his lap.

"It's a sensitive subject for me, Inu-no-Taisho. Do not take offense if I don't answer certain questions," Makoto replied quietly as he ducked his head to stare at his plate.

"Well, that's a refreshing attitude change, Maki!" Minami squealed with a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah I know. Scary, isn't it, Mina?" Makoto retorted with a laugh as he caught onto his sister's teasing, "You try getting your ass kicked for six hundred years and see if your attitude doesn't change!"

"Pfft…you couldn't kick my ass on your best day, aniki!" Minami hollered before she bolted from Inu-no-Taisho's lap and scrambled out the door with her brother on her heels. The two could be heard laughing all the way down the corridor before they moved out of hearing range.

"Should she really be running like that, Father?" Sesshoumaru questioned as his sire calmed himself from his laughing.

"It's not going to harm the pup at this stage," Inu-no-Taisho replied, "Had Minami been human or hanyou, on the other hand, I wouldn't have allowed it."

"PUP!?" Inuyasha and Kimiko hollered in unison as the two moved into Inu-no-Taisho's field of vision.

"We aren't even annulled yet and you've already pupped her!?" Kimiko snarled at her mate.

"Yeah, you aren't even mated and she's pupped! What the hell were you thinking, old man!?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down, both of you," Inu-no-Taisho stated calmly, "My beast became impatient last week and took matters into his own hands, so to speak."

"When the council hears about this…" Kimiko hissed.

"Oh? And why would they have a problem? I was reborn, Kimiko, I highly doubt anything I do is going to be questioned by the Council," Inu-no-Taisho stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his soon to be ex mate, "As it is, I am no longer Lord. Thereby, everything I choose to do is by my own choice, not theirs."

Kimiko let out a breath before plopping back down in her seat. He was right. The Council only dictated the lords lives and her soon to be ex was no longer a lord, but still, it stung a bit. Her mate had now pupped two different females while she had no other aside from Sesshoumaru. Was it wrong of her to want more pups? Kimiko jumped when Minami's voice whispered a quiet, "No," into her right ear. Kimiko jumped as Minami's arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind her as the goddess hugged her.

"I am sorry, Kimiko. I had no idea it had even happened until Makoto pointed it out to me earlier," Minami whispered quietly as she rested her chin on Kimiko's left shoulder, "I do hope you aren't too angry at Inu-no-Taisho and I, but I can tell you that you will be pupped by year's end."

Kimiko's eyes widened and she turned her head causing Minami to stand up behind her. "Really?" she questioned the goddess.

Minami nodded to Kimiko and winked at Makoto who stood gaping at his little sister from across the table. Oh, she was good. He'd have to get back at her somehow. Hmmm…family? Makoto glanced around the table and took in its occupants before smiling at his sister. Minami was granting him a second family. He understood now. His sister wished for his happiness and who was he to pass up such an opportunity?

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the look between the siblings at the table and inwardly smirked. The Kami of Fate was an odd creature indeed. Not only his father, but mother, brother, and himself were gaining a large family with all of this. For the first time since he could remember, Sesshoumaru felt humbled by another being. He sat watching his new pack picking on one another around the table and had to admit, he was happy. Everyone seemed to be getting along very well considering the diversity. Three Taiyoukai, a miko, a goddess, two low level youkai, three humans, and a hanyou made up his pack now. It wouldn't have been that way three months or so ago. Amazing how one meddling and obviously, bored Kami could affect so many lives.

Sesshoumaru's attention snapped to Kagome as she clenched her jaw. Before a word spilled from his miko's mouth, Sesshoumaru had lifted her into his lap and started a low rumble while rubbing his female's stomach. "Emiko is being difficult?" he questioned quietly in Kagome's ear.

Kagome nodded as she felt the tension in her muscles relax. She still couldn't believe that he'd snatched her the moment Emiko let a rough kick loose. That was an added bonus to Sesshoumaru: he was attentive and extremely in some cases especially when it came to their child. Now that she thought about it though, he'd been even more attentive as of late. He also seemed to develop a need for her company. She'd gotten use to spending the evenings in his chambers and the mid-morning in the kitchen with him. Those were her favorite times of day anymore. Would that change after Emiko was born?

"You're worried," Sesshoumaru muttered into her ear before burying his nose into her neck. He just couldn't resist that enticing scent. Apple and cinnamon combined with his own was having a very pleasurable and tempting effect on both him and his beast. The damned primal part of him wanted nothing more than to mark the place he was lightly kissing on his miko's shoulder and the rational side was no longer putting up much of a fight to stop it.

"I was just wondering how things would change after Emiko is born," Kagome replied quietly before biting her lip. Sesshoumaru was kissing that spot on her neck and it was driving her crazy. Her body was already overheated as it was and just that one action had increased the heat tenfold.

A smirk met Sesshoumaru's lips before he kissed the back of Kagome's left ear and whispered, "Nothing will change between us, my miko…except, perhaps, your title and standing in the West."

Kagome gasped in shock. Did he just…? A light growl met her ears as Sesshoumaru swept her hair to her right shoulder and began kissing the back of her neck before moving back to her shoulder and up to her ear again as slowly as he possibly could. She was practically a wanton bundle lust by the time he met her ear again and murmured, "Easy, my sensual little one, any more of that scent and I'm liable to take you here and now in front of our family."

"Keep that up and I'm liable to take you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome hissed as he nipped her earlobe.

"Hn…then, perhaps, we should retire to our chambers then, my miko," Sesshoumaru breathed and after a nod from Kagome, he stood from his spot as he adjusted his hold on his miko and tucked her into his mokomoko.

"Oh? Off to bed already?" Minami questioned as she winked at the two, "Have fun!"

Sesshoumaru let loose a snort as Kagome buried her blazing red face into his mokomoko before he left the room. That damned Kami…

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Been forever since I've had a chance to update and they will be sporadic for a bit. Work's been hectic and I have four chapters to this story going at once and am trying to finish them as quickly as possible. Anyway, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^_^

Oh, and a couple words I used in this chapter: aniki means elder brother, as does oniisan (honorific) and onii-sama (also honorific). Imouto means younger sister.


End file.
